Unaccompanied Dangers
by BetterRunBetterRun
Summary: A/U, set initially before the start of series 4. While Danny is off work at Evan's hearing, Alice, a locum vet, is sent out to deal with a zebra problem that usually he would handle. No-body knew how much her life would change from that point on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: set between series 3 and 4 - so Danny and Alice have never met. They're in for a bumpy ride! Vanessa owns Mara already. Also, I've changed it slightly so Alice has no daughter. To be honest I was never overly keen on the character Charlotte so for this she just doesn't exist. Sorry Charlotte, hahaha. Oh! And I really loved what Alice's hair was like in series 5, so in this story, she still has her long hair but she also has a fringe, I thought it really suited her, so she's had a premature hair cut. Enjoy! L x**

**-x-**

Alice drove quickly along the road as she left the city behind and the terrain opened out, revealing the bush in all its glory. It was just around 6pm and the sun was still high on the sky - and it beat down on the dusty track road and the animals who resided in the bush on either side. Dust splayed out behind Alice's Jeep as she ploughed on, and the wind rushed into the vehicle through the open window, catching Alice's fringe and blowing it across her forehead so it was bunched up on one side.

Her skinny jeans were slowly toasting her legs and her black vest top was sticking to her uncomfortably. Even by African standards, it was a particularly hot day, and most people had decided to reside inside, in the shade, out of the searing hot sun.

But Alice Collins, being a locum vet, was always all call. Usually, though, her work was always situated in or around the city, as different locums would cover different areas, besides the areas that had resident vets there already. So her trip out into the back and beyond of the African bush was quite a trek, and wasn't going well in the boiling heat.

She had already been driving for an hour, and she had little under another still to go. Her water bottle lay tossed to the side on the passenger seat, completely empty, and even with the window down the temperature of the Jeep was excessively hot, especially as even the air that blasted into the cabin seemed to feel warm against her face.

Running a hand over her face and neck, Alice wiped her damp skin and sighed, obviously not particularly pleased that she had such a long way to travel. But she had been offered quite a bit of money by the state vet as it wasn't usually her job to answer to such calls, and as a bonus she would get to treat a wild zebra - a change from her usual cats, dogs, and goats. So she had taken up the job, and she was now speeding along, heading West out of Jo'Berg. Alice was certainly qualified, and she had spent time out in the bush before, but for years she had worked as a locum in the city, and so she was at least looking forward to having a challenge again - even if it was in the middle of nowhere.

It was a posh country lodge she was heading to that hadn't yet opened, called Mara, and they had been receiving stock for the past couple of weeks when one of the newly appointed staff found the injured zebra in the bush. The vet that usually covered the area of the bush West of Jo'Berg was a 'Mr Trevanion', whom Alice had never worked with before and so knew nothing about. But the state vet had called her to say that Mr Trevanion was officially out of work for a few days as he was involved in a legal battle in court with his step-son. And so, Alice was the one who was now called out to deal with his problems.

-x-

Exactly 47 minutes later - not that she had been counting or anything - Alice pulled off at a junction, following the newly erected sign for 'Mara Lodge.' It was only just after 7 at night, but already the sun was setting over the mountains, illuminating them beautifully against burning red sky. Alice was cooler now that the sun was setting, and so her window was now rolled up and she sat much more comfortably in the cabin of her Jeep as she drove slowly, gazing at the sky. You never saw the same sunset in the city as you did out in the bush.

She picked up her speed again slightly as trees began to hide the sunset from her, and so just every so often a shaft of golden light would stream through into her car and onto her face as she sped along. The trees hung over the road in places, almost like an archway - it was beautiful. She could see dark areas at the side of the road every so often where flowers were being planted beneath the trees and a few spades and bags of flower seeds lay around. The staff, though, had evidently all finished and returned either to the lodge, or home.

Alice continued on the road for approaching 5 minutes, and as she rounded another bend, she saw it.

It was a grande, beautiful lodge, and it was silhouetted beautifully against the now almost completely set sun. It was perched up on the side of a hill partly, numerous balconies and glass sliding doors. There were still some trucks scattered around the place, and Alice could make out a bar through one of the glass doors being erected as she drew closer, showing that as lovely as it was, it was still under construction.

She followed the sign for the main entrance, and drove around the left side of the building, eventually coming to a stop in a large, clear car park.

It was very quiet, and as Alice jumped out of her Jeep, she looked around, looking for any sign or life. There were a couple of lights on in the building closest to her that housed the reception area, so swinging her vet bag over her shoulder, she pushed the car door shut and wandered over.

She immediately noticed that there seemed to be a decent security system already installed - one camera even followed her movements as she made her way to the glass door. The person in charge obviously knew what they were doing - they had everything set up the right way round. Even though the place wasn't completely finished, they were introducing their animals to give them time to settle properly, and they had already installed a security system in case anyone thought they would get lucky robbing what was quite obviously a very lavish place.

Alice pushed her way through the glass door, and the air conditioning was a welcome feel as she left the stifling night air behind. A man stood up from behind the desk, pulling on his jacket, ready to go home. He caught sight of Alice and frowned.

'Can I help you?' he asked, his deep voice filling the room.

Alice blushed slightly, stuttering. 'Oh, em, I'm the locum vet? I'm here to take a look at a zebra, I'm sorry I took so long I came from the other side of Jo'Berg.' Alice walked forwards and held out her hand, but the man laughed.

'Oh, I'm not the boss!' he laughed, straightening his jacket and picking up his keys. Alice dropped her hand back to her side and laughed nervously. 'She was expecting you though, she's just through there.' The man pointed to his right, through another set of glass doors where the lights were dimly lit.

'Thanks.' Alice smiled, and wandered over as the man at the desk turned to leave.

She pushed open the door slowly, and it opened up into what looked like the main bar. There were posh oak tables everywhere, surrounded by comfy looking seats, and an massive island bar that ran almost completely along the wall Alice was facing. The full right wall was made of glass, and it looked out onto a pool and outside area that looked completely finished - and lovely.

The woman Alice was after - she presumed - stood looking out through the glass, her arms folded in front of her. She spotted Alice's reflection in the glass and spun round.

'Oh! Hello!' She smiled, her strong Zimbabwean accent welcoming and friendly, her white skin glowing with a golden tan. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and she was dressed in what looked like designer jeans and a very nice top.

Alice seriously wished she had put more effort into her jeans and t-shirt combo.

'Hi!' Alice smiled, and began to walk towards her. 'I'm Alice Collins, I'm the locum vet - you called about a zebra?'

'Ahh yes! You're not quite what I expected.' Vanessa laughed, 'Not many female vets around here really!'

Alice smiled as the ladies met with outstretched hands. Vanessa shook her hand gently.

'I'm sorry it took me a while,' Alice started, 'I came-'

'-Oh don't worry it's fine, the State Vet said you had a bit to travel, so thank you for coming.' Vanessa smiled. 'The zebra is in a pen out the back, want to get straight to work?'

'Sure!' Alice replied, and Vanessa smiled as she led her out through the glass sliding doors. As they walked past the pool, Alice tried to strike up conversation, impressed by the place.

'This is a beautiful place you have here.'

'Thank you.' Vanessa smiled, 'I bought it about 2 months ago, it's our grand re-opening in 2 weeks.'

'Wow!' Alice smiled, looking out at the view into the bush as Vanessa led her past another building and down some stone steps.

'It was quite a challenge. And quite a lot of money!' Vanessa laughed. 'The owner before looked after it, but I've added some of my own personal touches to it too.'

'Well it's really lovely. Have the rest of your animal stock settled in fine?'

'Yes, not had any problems at all. Well, besides the zebra.' She added, as they rounded a corner. 'Speaking of which - there he is.'

Alice followed Vanessa's line of sight and saw a large male zebra lying on the floor of his pen, which was situated under a tarpaulin shade cover and was lined up beside some other empty pens.

'He's beautiful.' Alice smiled. 'I'll go see if I can help him.'

'Perfect. Listen, I hope you don't mind but I'll be back at the main bar if you need me, I'm going to do a bit of paperwork before it gets too late.' Vanessa said, backing away and letting Alice pass.

'Sure! No problem. I'll come get you when I'm done.'

Vanessa departed with a smile, and Alice headed across to see what she could do to help the animal in need.

-x-

It hadn't been as serious as Alice had feared. She wondered if, when she saw him lying down, that it was possibly a broken leg, but it was just a gash - albeit rather deep - on the inside of his leg. The bright light that Alice had turned on to examine him on the roof of the pen flickered off as Alice hit the switch, and she slung her bag back over her shoulder. Smiling as she watched the zebra drop off to sleep, his pain medicine making his drowsy, Alice turned on her heel and made her way back to the bar - almost getting lost on her way.

Eventually, she wandered past the pool and in through the sliding doors. Vanessa sat at one of the tables with numerous pieces of paper out in front of her.

'Hey! How's he doing?' she asked, lifting her head from her work.

'He'll be fine.' Alice smiled, 'He's got a wound on his leg that I've dressed, but it was quite deep, if you don't mind I'd like to put him on a course of antibiotics cause I'm worried about infection, and he will need his dressing changed a couple times over the next few days. This, eh, 'Mr Trevanion' vet, am I right thinking he is back to work tomorrow?' Alice asked, resting her hands on the back of one of the chairs.

'Yeah he his, the court case finished today - unfortunately his step-son is going back to the UK. Do you know him?'

'Nope, not at all I'm afraid.' Alice laughed. 'Is he British?'

'Yes. He moved out here from England a couple of years ago with his wife, daughter, and step-children.' Vanessa started, 'but his wife died last year in a bush fire. I've heard it was one of the worst in years, such a shame. His step-daughter returned to England, and now he had just lost custody of his step-son, so he is going back too. I can't help but feel sorry for the man. I've only met him a couple of times, but he is really lovely.'

Alice smiled. She didn't even know the man and she had just about heard his life story. 'I'm sure he will be fine.' Alice added, slightly awkwardly, not knowing who he was talking about. 'Anyway, if I leave this here with the drugs the zebra is going to need - could you give them to Mr Trevanion for me? Will he be here tomorrow?' Alice asked, placing a piece of paper on one of the tables opposite Vanessa.

'He will be here, yeah. That's not a problem.'

'Good. Means your zebra will be in good stead to heal nice and quickly.'

The two ladies smiled at one and other.

'...Anyway. Time for me to go.' Alice smiled, and started to walk away.

'Thank you Alice.' Vanessa smiled, standing from her chair.

'No problem.' Alice smiled again and turned her back. As she reached the doors leading out into the reception, Vanessa called her back.

'Alice! You're not driving back to Jo'Berg are you? You could stay here if you want? It's just me and my manager that stay here at the moment.' Vanessa called, still standing by the table.

Alice turned, her hand on the long handle of the door. 'Aww thanks Vanessa, but I'll be fine. The journey passes quicker than you think. If I need to I'll stop at a B and B.'

'Are you sure?' Vanessa asked, gesturing to a door which obviously led to some of the lodge's rooms.

'I'm fine, thanks though.' Alice said, and pushed the door gently with her hip.

'Okay. Take care!'

'I will. Bye!' Alice called back, her hair swinging in her ponytail and she disappeared from the room, leaving Vanessa to return to her paperwork in silence.

-x-

As Alice clambered into her Jeep and started it up, she couldn't help but regret not taking Vanessa up on her offer. But she really needed to get back - and the sooner the better. Generally the longer she spent out in the bush, the less she wanted to return to the city.

Vanessa hadn't been at all what Alice had expected - she was expecting an old, stuffy, arrogant man, whom she seemed to bump into at hotels and lodges most of the time. She had seemed like a nice woman - and a very successful one at that. She couldn't help it - Alice was the slightest bit jealous. Especially at the way she had talked about Mr Tevanion, she could tell that Vanessa liked him. It had been written all over her face. Alice hadn't been with a man in...well, a while.

Sighing and clunking the Jeep into reverse, Alice steered out of the car park and started trundling along the small road again. After a couple of minutes, she had begun daydreaming about finding her perfect man. She was just waiting for him to run straight into her life-

BANG!

The whole car shook as it was rammed from the side, and almost titled up on two wheels. The car stalled and Alice was flung sideways onto the passenger seat and her ribs bashed painfully against the handbrake.

'WHAT THE-?'

BANG!

The Jeep was rammed again, harder, and it tipped up onto two wheels even further, creaking as it bounced back down onto all four and Alice's neck jolted forwards.

Breathing heavily, her eyes wide with fear, Alice looked in the side mirror of her jeep, and gasped in shock, her hand travelling to her mouth.

Something definitely HAD just run into her life. But it certainly wasn't a man.

It was a giant white rhino.

A giant white rhino who at that point, seemed to think that Alice's Jeep was a toy.

BANG!

The rhino slammed against the Jeep again, harder than before, and even though Alice attempted to hold on to a part of her seat, the car was flung completely up onto two wheels, and then crashed onto its side. Alice was flung completely off the seat and smashed into the passenger side window, which was now resting against the ground.

She was curled up in a ball, one of her legs jammed awkwardly under the dashboard and her face was pressed against the broken glass, as was her shoulder and much of the left side of her body.

'Help,' she tried to call, but instead it escaped her mouth as a gasp, the wind completely knocked from her. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she began to feel the glass slice at her skin as she tried to move. She was almost at the stage of hyperventilating, her breathing fast and unsteady. Pushing herself from the ground and cutting her hand more in the process, she heard the rhino sniff at the now showing underside of the Jeep.

If he rammed it again, the Jeep would end up on it's roof, and Alice could be stuck there - and God knows how long it could go on for. The petrol engine was also very much exposed to the rhino's sharp horn - one blow from it and the petrol would surround the car. Petrol on the ground of very dry land in a very hot country could be disastrous. If it caught alight, the whole Jeep would be blown apart.

Alice closed her eyes as the rhino gave the Jeep another nudge, and the windscreen cracked loudly.

Alice's eyes snapped open and she suddenly saw an opportunity. As best as she could - because she was sitting on her haunches trying to keep her body off of the glass, she lifted one of her legs and kicked wildly at the windscreen. The crack grew in size as she continued to kick, spreading its fingers the full span on the glass.

She heard the rhino outside grunt, and Alice whimpered, delivering the most powerful kicks she could.

The glass suddenly shattered, and Alice clambered out of the frame as quickly as she could, sprinting away from the Jeep. She heard the rhino nudge the Jeep once more, exhaling sharply, and Alice ran as fast as she could, leaving a trail of blood behind her as she sprinted away into the bush.

Alice slowed, hesitant to go much further into the bush, knowing just how dangerous it was. But just that second, she heard the Jeep being pushed onto its roof, and then the heavy sound of the rhino's footsteps as it came in her direction.

Feeling her heart rise into her throat in fear, she turned right and sprinted away, praying that it wouldn't follow her.

-x-

After a few minutes running, Alice stopped, and tears began to flow down her cheeks, stinging the cuts on her face. She had no idea where she was. She didn't want to run back the way she had come, in fear that the rhino was still there, but she knew she needed to get back to the road. So she knew she needed to turn right, to head in an 'n' shape. Alice stepped towards her right, but stopped dead in her tracks.

She heard something rumble just a few feet in front of her, and she waited for the glint of eyes that told her a lion was just in front of her.

She never waited very long.

She was tearing off to the left again, running as fast as she could, her tears flowing down her face as she began to sob as she ran.

-x-

10 minutes later, she changed direction when she heard something large rustle in the tree next to her.

She never stopped running, and she never stopped crying.

-x-

She had eventually reached a small river. She was sitting on the rocks by the side, her arms wrapped around her legs tightly, holding them as close to her body as she could. Beside her, lay many small pieces of glass, all of which had been pulled out of her arms, the top of her leg, - and the really tiny bits - her face. She knew she had needed to remove them otherwise the infection would potentially set in faster. The water was very slow moving - it was almost stagnant, and so Alice knew it wouldn't be completely clean.

But she had no choice. And so the left side of her t-shirt and jeans were now damp, where she had used the water to wash out the cuts. As she sat huddled up, small droplets of blood oozed out and stained her clothes further. The cuts on her face stung as they bled slowly, and as her tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Alice had even resorted to drinking from the water. She hadn't had anything to drink for hours, and in the heat during the travel her body had sweated most of her fluids away. So she had been desperate. At least if she found a way back the next morning, she could quickly get treated if she had picked up any infection from the water. But she knew if she didn't have anything to drink, especially with the steady loss of blood, she could pass out from dehydration.

So really, she had picked the least dangerous of two dangerous options - all on her own, lost and afraid.

-x-

**A/N: I'm so nasty to poor Alice. Be so kind as to review? Thank you! :D L x**


	2. Chapter 2

She was still tucked up on the rock, her legs held close to her chest. Her head was resting on her knees, and she was breathing deeply. The night was quiet around her, and the somewhat comforting repetitive sound of an insect croaking nearby had lulled Alice into a drowsy sleep. Not a comfortable nor easy sleep however, as she was dreaming that she was still running away from whatever lurked in the bush around her, and sprinting away from the rampaging rhino that had caused so much damage to her Jeep.

After just 10 minutes, she jerked awake, losing the grasp on her legs and one of her feet splashed into the water in front of her. She gasped as she quickly looked around, while she pulled her soaking boot from the small river and shook the water from it gently. Her eyes were wide as she quickly searched her almost pitch dark surroundings - the only source of light she had was the large full moon that was high above her, reflecting an eerie glow across the water.

She pulled her legs back to her chest and tried to control her breathing as she listened intently, just waiting to hear some predator creep into the small clearing she was situated in.

They insect was still croaking a short distance away down the river, but it was the only noise she could hear. Exhaling quietly, she wiped the small trails of slowly drying blood from her face. The small cuts stung as she touched them, but she knew the ones on her shoulder were much worse. She had pulled a piece of glass the size of a golf ball from the front of her shoulder, and since then it had been slowly soaking her t-shirt with blood.

Peering down over her scratched and bruised body, she felt the tears well in her eyes again, but she quickly stopped them. She knew she shouldn't cry. She was lucky not to have sustained much worse injuries than she had. And the fact that she had managed to stay alive in the bush, alone, unarmed, was an achievement.

Sniffing and hugging her legs closer to her chest, Alice rested her head on her knees and kept her eyes glued to the bush around her. Judging by the amount of time she had been sitting by the water, she knew it must have been approaching 3 or 4 in the morning. If she managed to keep herself alive, one of Vanessa's workers would notice her overturned Jeep on the road into Mara the next morning, and would surely call for help.

Alice wiped her forehead, wiping a thin layer of clammy sweat from under her fringe. The hair in her ponytail stuck to the back of her neck, and as Alice moved one of her hands round to the back of her hairline to wipe away at her skin, her body shivered violently.

She gasped quietly, instead moving her hand back to her forehead. It was burning, and yet her body was shivering. She knew she had a fever coming on, and she was sure she knew why. For one, her wounds would no doubt slowly be becoming infected, not helping matters. But she was sure it was down to the water she had drunk as she arrived at the river. She had known the dangers of drinking from almost stagnant water, but she had felt she had no choice. In fact, she knew if she hadn't had a drink she would have passed out hours before due to dehydration.

Taking another scan of her surroundings, Alice exhaled and her body convulsed again. She knew she had managed to pick up something from the water, and that it would only get worse. She needed someone to find her. Fast.

-x-

It was hours later. The sun was minutes from rising, the mountains to the East were silhouetted against a bright orange sky, and the ground was coated in a warm glow as the first rays of sunshine were beginning to creep over the horizon. There was a 'crunch' nearby, and Alice's eyes snapped open.

She was hit with a wave of sickness as she did so and her head snapped up from the resting point on her knees, gasping and trying to keep her eyes open to quickly glance around as the ground spun.

She flitted her eyes around at the bush surrounding her, feeling the layer of sweat now coating her whole body. Small trickles of blood continued to trickle from the open gashes on her shoulder and thigh, where the glass had cut right through her jeans.

She tried to listen as quietly as she could, but her haggard breathing was drowning out the noise of anything that could have been heading towards her. Feeling the ground sway, she ducked her head to the side of the rock and was violently sick onto the ground.

As Alice lifted her head and it thudded gently against the inside of her skull, she pushed herself from the rock and slid onto the ground. There was a crunch as she stepped on the pieces of discarded glass, and she swayed as she looked to the sky. She was freezing, and shivered violently as she screwed up her eyes against the brightening sky, although on inspection - as she moved her hand to her forehead - she felt her skin burn beneath her touch.

Disoriented as she was, Alice knew she had to move. The smell of the small pool of blood that lay on and surrounding the rock she had been sitting on all night would quickly attract vultures - who in turn, would draw much bigger and hungry animals to the spot.

She turned on the spot and the ground swayed beneath her. She could hear her breathing rattling as she closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to focus on what she could see in front of her. But her fever was making her delusional. Colours mashed together and the ground seemed to tilt this way and that, making her feel increasingly as though she was about to be sick again.

Staggering forward with her hands outstretched, Alice shuffled off into the bush, not knowing where she was going, but knowing that she had to at least try to find a spot closer to the road, or any kind of civilisation.

-x-

Within 15 minutes, she couldn't remember what way she had come from and what way she was going. She leant against a tree, panting, after having been sick once more. As she leant away from the tree, the bark scraped painfully against her already badly cut shoulder, and she cried out, before slumping to the ground.

The sun was now creeping its way up through the crystal clear sky, showering the bush with sunlight, and basking it in already scorching temperatures. The sweat ran down the side of Alice's cheek, bumping it's way over the small slices into her skin as it did so, stinging each one. She lifted her head and looked around, although her eyes struggled to focus and all she could hear was the sound of her own haggard breathing.

She was in a much worse situation that she ever thought she could be. Not only had she potentially infected herself with a life threatening disease by drinking the dirty water, she was also now dangerously dehydrated as she had only drunk from the river once - when she first arrived at it -, hoping that she would minimise her chances of contracting something nasty.

But she had - and Alice knew it.

She dragged herself to her feet, gasping for air, her eyes barely open and her skin as white as a sheet, and shuffled one foot in front of the other, blindly walking forward. She prayed that somehow, someone would find her soon.

-x-

She didn't last much longer.

Stopping on the spot, Alice felt the ground spin beneath her once more, and black spots crept in to her vision.

'...No..' she whispered, whimpering as her vision almost completely disappeared and she struggled to stay concious.

Black tunnelled walls started to close in on her, and she turned her head and was sick once more, her small body heaving as it had nothing left to expel.

She staggered forwards a couple of steps, before her body hit the ground hard, and everything went black.

-x-

A noise somewhere in the distance.

She could feel non injured shoulder still pressed firmly into the ground.

She tried to mumble something - anything - but she passed out once more.

-x-

This time Alice opened her eyes, and the vibrant colours made her head thump wildly. They all mashed together, forming just shapes in her mind.

Her right cheek - thankfully her uninjured one - felt numb now against the dusty ground.

There was a brown blob moving slowly, not far from her.

Everything was completely silent.

-x-

The blob was a hat. When she peeled her eyes open, ever so slightly, it was right there, on the ground in front of her face. She felt strangely calm as she stared at it, looking at what looked like a leopard skin pattern strip around it.

Her eyes closed again, and she smiled in her completely silent world.

She heard a noise. A rumble.

Sound was returning.

It was a muffled shout.

'...I've found her!...'

-x-

Darkness.

-x-

A conversation.

'Jesus Dup look at her!'

'How long has she been out here?'

'Vanessa said she left her's not too late last night. She's been on her own here since.'

'Aww god no, man.'

'Let's get her out of here.'

Two strong hands scooping her up.

Her body heaved to be sick, but nothing came out.

The hands held her tighter.

-x-

The first thing Alice noticed, was that things were beginning to make sense again. She could feel someone tip cold water into her mouth, and the strong hands were still around her. She could hear a Jeep's engine rumbling along.

'You'll be fine Alice, you're gonna be alright.' A voice told her.

The engine cut out. Frustrated that she couldn't open her eyes, Alice tried to move her body.

But try as she might, a new wave washed over her, and it was too heavy to hold back.

Before she could do anything about it, she was pulled back under, falling deep into unconsciousness, her body too exhausted to hold on.

-x-

This time, the first thing she felt was pain. There was a repetitive beeping that seemed to be echoing around her.

She peeled her eyes open, this time successfully.

The room was white.

Bright, white, and really rather small.

She was laying out on a long white bed, with the blanket pulled up to her midriff, and she wore a hideous white and blue spotted gown that she knew was untied at the back - she could feel her bare skin pressed against the sheets of the bed.

Wires stuck out at odd angles from under her gown that attached themselves to her skin at one end and a machine at the other. It was that that was making the beeping noise. She also had a rather horrible looking drip sticking out her forearm, where the Doctors had obviously been administering her medicine.

Alice sighed.

She hated hospitals. But she wondered how she had ended up there?

She breathed in and out slowly, glad that at least she could now see things clearly and that she was in the right state of mind. She savoured the fact that the colours didn't blur together and that she could hear perfectly well. She savoured the fact that her body no longer shivered - in fact she felt completely comfortable, temperature wish. But most of all, she savoured the fact that she no longer felt as though she needed to be sick.

Alice lay quietly for a moment, trying to make sense and piece together the tiny memories she had. She had no idea how long ago it had even happened. It seemed timeless, blurry, and not really real.

She could remember, at one point, seeing a brown blur, moving around - and then she was sure she had identified it as a hat. A rather distinctive hat - unless that too had been a figment of her delirious and very ill mind.

Looking out through a window separating her room from the corridor, she watched various nurses and doctors wander past, busying themselves in paperwork. Relatives walked past too, carrying cups of tea and coffee, chatting as they weaved their way past her window.

Suddenly, something appeared just in the corner of the window frame that made Alice's heart rate monitor bleep and shoot up for the slightest moment.

It was the hat. The brown hat, with the leopard skin strip around the middle. It was old, well worn and slightly dusty.

Obviously, it wasn't floating. She could see a matte of greying hair sticking out from under it as whoever it was faced the other way, standing just within the window frame. Alice tried to sit forwards, but a darting pain in her shoulder made her gasp and screw up her eyes, fighting the urge not to cry out.

Her heart rate monitor bleeped warningly once again, and a doctor peered in through her window. He smiled when he caught Alice looking at him, and he slid inside the room.

'Miss Collins! You're awake!' the young Doctor exclaimed excitedly, resting his hands on the bottom of her bed. 'How do you feel? We were actually expecting you to wake up yesterday, but all the same, it's nice to see you finally concious.'

Alice's mouth fell open with a tiny 'pop!' noise.

_...What had he just said?_

'_Yesterday_?' she exclaimed. '...How long have I been here?'

The young Doctor looked slightly guilty for springing it on her so unexpectedly.

'Four days.' he said.

Alice's heart rate monitor bleeped in complaint once more, and Alice saw the doctor look at it nervously. They were both quiet for a minute, and Alice's eyes darted to the window once more. The man with the hat still stood just out of sight.

'So...what's wrong with me? Am I alright?' Alice asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'You are now. You had a pretty severe case of Typhoid fever, and you needed plenty of stitches on your shoulder and thigh. You've got a couple of your face too, just below your eye - paper stitches there, though.' The doctor added. 'Are you _feeling_ alright?'

'I'm sore,' Alice replied, grimacing as she moved herself in her bed, 'but feeling okay, I suppose.'

'Great. I'll go tell your visitors you're awake.' The man said, smiling, and he turned on his heel to leave.

It never really occurred to Alice what he had just said for a moment.

'Wait!' she called, just as his hand settled on the door handle. 'My visitors? Who are they?'

'I believe it's the people that found you, Miss Collins.' he smiled, and left.

The people that had found her?

She suddenly remembered voices, and a pair of hands holding onto her, while someone else forced her to drink some water. But the memory was blurry and unfocused.

Alice watched the doctor close the door, begin to walk away to the right, and then stop in his tracks, turning to his left and looking and smiling at something Alice couldn't see. Walking to his left, he reached out and touched the man with the brown hat on the shoulder. Alice watched him like a hawk, waiting for the man - and the hat - to turn around.

He did, and Alice finally got a look at the man the hat belonged to. He was a gruff, scruffy looking old white man who wore an open shirt and a white vest on underneath. Alice could only see so far down, but it was clear his stomach protruded a bit as the Doctor didn't stand too close.

The young doctor shook hands with the man, and merely pointed into Alice's room.

A smile lit up the old man's face as he spotted Alice sitting upright in her bed looking back at him.

Alice flushed bright red and slowly lifted her uninjured right arm, waving meekly.

The old man with the hat patted the doctor on the shoulder and walked around him, outstretching his hand to the door.

Alice didn't know why, but she suddenly felt incredibly nervous.

'Well hello there.' The old man said with a smile, his strong South African accent a warm and comforting sound.

'Hello.' Alice croaked, and she swallowed loudly.

'I'm Anders Du Plessis.' he said, and he removed his hat from his head, revealing more of the thick, greying hair. It sat messily on top of his head.

'Alice Collins.' Alice smiled, as Dup took a seat next to her bed.

'Oh I know.' Du Plessis laughed. 'I've heard your name a lot the past 4 days.' he chuckled lightly and Alice blushed.

'...I'm so sorry for any trouble I caused you. You are the person that found me? The doctor said it was my visitors that essentially saved me.'

Dup nodded, looking quite proud of himself. 'Well, me and Danny. You didn't look so good.' Anders added, pulling a face as he remembered.

'Do you work at Mara? And who's Danny?' She felt rude asking so many questions, but Alice just couldn't help them tumbling out of her mouth. She had so many.

'No no, I part own the game park right next door to Mara called Leopards Den. And Danny Trevanion is my friend - he owns the other half of Leopards Den too.' Du Plessis said, smiling.

Alice had definitely heard his name before. It suddenly came back to her - Vanessa had mentioned his name while Alice had been at Mara.

'Oh! Mr Trevanion, the vet?'

'The very one. Know him?'

'No, never met him. Know _of_ him, I suppose.' Alice smiled. 'So, how come it was you guys that found me? Why were you at Mara, out in the bush?'

'We got a phone call from Vanessa saying that she had hired a locum vet the night before and that that next morning one of her workers had found your overturned Jeep at the side of the road.'

Alice was quiet as she suddenly remembered the loud banging as the rhino repeatedly slammed into her car.

'Was it a rhino?' Du Plessis asked, leaning forwards in his chair.

Alice looked him in the eye and nodded. 'How did you know that?'

'I'm a good tracker. That's why Vanessa phoned us that morning. She knows I can track, and she knows that Danny knows the land well. There were loads of people looking for you though - all the Mara staff. We were just the ones to find you.' Dup smiled, and Alice blushed and remained quiet.

'Everyone thought you were dead when we saw that trail of blood leading away from the Jeep, you know.' Dup muttered. 'You're a lucky lady.'

Alice exhaled and ran her hand lightly over the bandage covering her left shoulder. 'I know.' She grimaced back, still blushing at the thought of a full blown search party being sent to find her.

'So how did you end up with Typhoid Fever?' Du Plessis asked. 'Nasty thing, that.'

Alice nodded. 'Drank dirty water. It was that or pass out from dehydration, so...' Alice trailed off into silence.

Dup watched her, she could feel his gentle eyes on her.

'So...Mr Du Plessis, is Mr Trevanion around?' Alice changed the conversation direction. 'I've met one of my saviours, I would like to meet the other as well.' Alice smiled widely, and Dup laughed to himself.

'I'll go find him.' he said, standing up and placing his hat back on his head. Alice smiled as she looked at it - no-one would ever know what that hat really meant to her. It had been her thread to cling to in a delusional, hopeless world.

'Thank you, Mr Du Plessis. Really...You saved my life.' Alice said quietly, with a small smile. 'I'll really never be able to thank you enough.'

Dup smiled warmly, and leant over and kissed Alice on the cheek, his beard tickling her face.

'My pleasure.' he chuckled. 'And call me Dup.' he smiled, as he left the room.

-x-

**A/N; I'm sorry it seems a bit rushed, I'll try fix it tomorrow. Too tired tonight! Please review. You're all so lovely and it's always a nice surprise when someone does. :D L x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you so much for the lovely reviews so far! It always means a lot. thank you thank you thank you! L x**

**-x-**

Alice sat quietly on her own after Dup had left. She had realised that, not only had he and Mr Trevanion rescued her, they had obviously driven her to a hospital, and stayed with her for 4 whole - undoubtedly long - days.

She had never really had someone to care for her in that way before. After her mum had died, and as her relationship deteriorated with her father, Alice had found herself more lonely than ever. And as much as she loved South Africa, and as much as she loved her job, she always felt that something was missing from her life. She had no-body to care for. And no-body cared for her.

And yet, two strangers had found her in her moment of need, saved her, driven her miles and miles to safety, and then stayed at the hospital until she woke. Alice could feel her eyes sting and she stared at her feet, smiling softly, and she held back the tears. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such great people.

The minutes trundled by, and Alice sat contently, absent-mindedly running a hand lightly up and down the bandage on her left shoulder, letting her fingers bump over the coarse material lightly. At one point, she lifted her hand right hand to her face and crossed it to her opposite cheek, feeling the paper stitches stretched out over a ridge on her skin. She felt a few tiny other cuts and ridges, but they were all closing over and now clean. She ran her hand to her hair, feeling it slightly damp, as someone had obviously washed it for her - as well as her body - while she was unconscious. The had pulled it messily back into a loose ponytail, the hair in which trailed over Alice's right shoulder. Her fringe sat neatly against her forehead, no longer sticking to her skin the way it had 4 days before.

Sighing quietly to herself and looking out of the window, Alice peacefully watched people bustle past the window, going about their lives without ever realising that Alice was watching them.

-x-

Ten minutes had passed when Dup suddenly appeared in the frame of her window again smiling widely as he looking in on her. He turned his head to look down to the left of the corridor, his mouth moving as he spoke to someone Alice couldn't see. He smiled at whoever he was talking too and beckoned with his hand for them to come closer. As he did so, Dup shuffled along towards Alice's door, and opened it fully.

Just then another man shuffled into the frame of the window. He was a tall, middle aged man, who had the most gentle green eyes Alice had ever seen. He was smiling uncertainly, but genuinely as his eyes moved from Dup to Alice. His short, greying hair sat neatly on the top of his head, and he had a faint stubble line surrounding his chin. He wore a navy shirt that was open at the front, with a white t-shirt underneath, and Alice could see the top of his light jeans just above the window frame.

The man continued to follow Dup until he, too, stood in the frame of the door.

'Alice, this is Danny Trevanion.' Dup said, turning and gesturing to his friend. 'Danny, Alice.' He added, pointing then to Alice.

'Hi.' Alice beamed, and Danny wandered into the room, taking a seat by her side, and Dup wandered to the window, leaning against it and crossing his arms.

'So, it's you I need to thank too, then.' Alice told him, immediately drawn in by him.

Danny laughed, 'You don't need to thank me at all.'

'No, I do.' Alice told him simply. 'I need to thank both of you, really. Did you both drive me here after you found me too?' Alice addressed Dup, knowing she would get a straight answer. She got the feeling he quite liked being known as a hero - and she already liked him.

Dup nodded. 'Mmmmhmmm. Well, I drove. Trevanion here kept you alive.'

'Well...thank you.' Alice exhaled, frustrated that she had no other way of saying it. 'Thank you both, so much.'

They were both smiling happily at her.

'I think we're both glad to see you looking so...' Danny stared.

'Alive.' Dup finished, and the three of them laughed slightly.

'So well.' Danny said, grinning at her. Alice couldn't help but grin back. 'You're looking much healthier, and it's nice to see you awake. We were worried!'

Alice beamed at him. Not only had him and Dup saved her life, they had stayed for 4 days AND they had been worried about her.

'Was quite an ordeal you must have gone through.' Dup mused, unfolding his arms and resting them on the bottom of her bed.

Alice nodded. 'A bit.' She said with a smile, and she shrugged.

Danny was smiling at her and Alice couldn't help but blush ever so slightly.

'Have they told you when you're getting out?' Danny asked.

'No, not yet. Hopefully not too long. I don't like hospitals.' Alice grimaced.

'Me neither.' Danny said.

They were all quiet for a moment, when Dup spoke up.

'Listen, we're sorry Alice, but we're going to have to leave soon. We've been here for a couple days now, and we need to get back. Danny's got things to sort out with his animals, Rosie's been struggling on her own.'

'My daughter.' Danny explained to Alice, before she could ask who Rosie was. 'We wish we could stay until you're discharged but-'

'Aww, don't be silly. Mr Trevanion, believe me - I'm busy enough as a locum vet, I can't imagine how busy you are at home. I completely understand. In fact, I _don't _understand why you have both stayed with me for 4 days. I mean, I'm a stranger! And yet you both cared enough to stay. I will never, ever be able to thank you both enough. Go be with your family! And you can tell them all about you both being hero's.' Alice smiled at them both widely.

They smiled kindly back.

'Call me Danny!' Danny laughed.

'We're sorry we're having to rushing away though.' He added.

'Don't be.' Was all Alice replied.

'If we could have at least stayed until...'

She saw Dup glance at his watch as subtly as he could.

'Look - both of you - get going. I'll be out of here before you know it. You've both already been far too kind.'

Neither of them moved.

'Go on!' Alice laughed, and Danny rose slowly from his chair and Dup wandered towards her bedside.

'It's been lovely to meet you, Alice.' Dup told her softly, as he pushed past Danny so he could kiss her on her good cheek.

'Likewise, Dup. I hope we run into each other again sometime.'

'Not in the same bloody circumstances though!' Dup laughed, and Alice chuckled.

'No, let's hope not.' She smiled, as he moved away and pulled open the door.

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets uncertainly, and hovered near her bedside. Alice thought he looked reluctant to leave - but reassured herself that it was all just her imagination.

'I hope you get back to full health soon.' he told her, still standing by her bed.

Dup walked out of the room, stretching.

'I'm so glad to see you looking better.' he added.

'Thanks.' Alice almost whispered back, as she looked up at him.

In a sudden change of mind, he removed his hands from his pockets, and leant forwards on the bed, pressing his lips ever so softly against her cheek.

Alice blushed and smiled as he pulled away.

'I hope we meet each other again.' He told her sincerely.

'Me too.' Alice replied simply.

With one last gentle smile, Danny turned on his heel and strode from the room.

-x-

She sat on her own for the next hour, crying. She couldn't help it and she knew it was stupid, but the tears were relentless, streaming down her face as the occasional sob make her body shake.

The only two people - the two _strangers_ - that had cared for her in a long time, were gone. And, realistically, it was unlikely that she would see them again. Families and partners and husbands and wives wandered past Alice's window, and she found herself wishing that she had someone who was there for her. Danny and Dup had been - but they had their own families to worry about - they belonged with them, and they had needed to get home.

Alice didn't seem to belong to any family. And she didn't feel like she belonged anywhere.

Dup seemed as though he had such a kind heart. A good sense of humour, good values and a great personality. He was almost like a father figure, and she wondered if he had a son or daughter. If he did, they were immensely lucky to have a father like him. She had instantly felt comfortable around him, not scared to ask too many questions or say anything insulting.

And Danny...he had intrigued Alice. He looked low on confidence and quite shy, and yet he still came across unbelievably warm, kind and caring. He seemed not to care about his own problems, and seemed happy to have been around to help her, but didn't relish in the thought of being a hero. Alice remembered Vanessa telling her that he had lost his wife in a bush fire the year before, and she had felt incredibly sad for him. She also remembered Vanessa saying that he had lost the custody of his step-son. So, obviously, Danny's life wasn't easy, and yet he had stayed with her for 4 days, waiting for her to wake up. She could see why Vanessa liked him. He was a real man - a hero - and yet he still held that sensitive and caring side in his eyes.

Alice eventually fell asleep, and dreamt of a hat, a man with a beard, and a tall, handsome man with smouldering green eyes.

-x-

**4 months later.**

Alice was getting frustrated at the woman in front of her.

'...Mrs Roberts, your dog is absolutely fine, I can assure you, I've-'

'-but he was pining! And you said-'

'-no, Mrs Roberts, he was pining because-'

'-but you said that it could mean that he was in pain and-'

'-COULD mean!' Alice raised her voice slightly, not in the mood to argue with this snooty woman who seemed to think she knew everything. 'Mrs Roberts, listen. This is the FIFTH time this month I have been called out to your home to look at Harvey. I know you are concerned that he can pick up different illnesses in South Africa, but when you emigrated and left Scotland, your vet there would have vaccinated him properly. Okay? He is absolutely fine. You can't call for a locum vet every time you suspect there is something going on. He was pining because it is hot - and he was inside for too long. This is Africa, not Glasgow, Mrs Roberts, you have to let your dog out much more and make sure he has plenty of water. But there is NOTHING wrong with him. He is perfectly fit, perfectly healthy, and perfectly happy until he sees me returning with my thermometer again!' Alice ranted, holding up the thermometer that poor Harvey had had shoved up his bum 5 times that month. 'I have done every check for every illness and disease, and there is nothing wrong with your dog.'

Mrs Roberts was quiet. 'I know back in the UK things are different, but locum vets are in quite high demand out here Mrs Roberts and you need to understand I can't come running every time Harvey sneezes.'

Mrs Roberts sniffed and peered down her nose at Alice. She obviously did not take kindly to being spoke to in that way by someone who wasn't a millionaire. 'Are you sure?'

Alice felt her blood boil and she gritted her teeth together.

'Yes. I'm sure.'

'Fine then.' Mrs Roberts said, obviously not happy. 'Goodbye, thank you for coming.' She added sharply, ushering Alice out of the door. Harvey jumped from the counter and ran alongside Alice as she exited the house.

Mrs Roberts watched Alice walk down the great winding driveway of the luxury house like a hawk.

Harvey trotted happily alongside Alice, almost as though he was walking her to the gate.

'Jesus Harvey, you would think with us both being from Scotland she would like me. Don't bump into many Scots out here.'

Harvey wagged his tail and his tongue lolled out his mouth.

'Good luck living out here with Mrs High and Mighty!' Alice told the Welsh Terrier, and he tilted his head. 'Bye boy. No offence, but hopefully I won't be seeing you again too soon.' Alice bent down and petted a happy Harvey on the head.

'Harvey!' Mrs Roberts called from her door. 'Come on Harvey!'

Harvey pressed his soft hair against Alice's hand, and then turned and trotted back to the house. There was a low buzzing noise and the metal gates swung open, releasing Alice from the luxury compound. She walked purposefully away and onto the pavement outside, struggling to refrain from turning and sticking her middle finger up at the security camera perched on one of the stone pillars.

-x-

Sitting alone in her tiny apartment that night, Alice nursed a glass of wine as she lazed on her couch. It had been one of the worst days at work in a long time. She absent-mindedly rubbed the small scars on her left shoulder - a habit she had picked up while in hospital having them treated. Her fingers bumped over the small ridged scars lightly. She couldn't believe it had been 4 months since her accident in the bush.

She had been left with numerous small scars on her shoulder, and a couple of her thigh. Her face, thankfully, was completely clear of any injury scar and was back to its tanned, clear and healthy self. Alice herself was back to feeling completely healthy. After having spent a total of 6 days in hospital, being treated for Typhoid Fever and a few nasty cuts and bruises, she had been discharged, and returned to work as a locum in the city.

She was, however, still alone.

-x-

Her mobile rang just as the clock on her wall clicked round to quarter to 10 at night. Sighing, Alice reached over the arm of the couch and lifted it from the small glass table. She recognised the number and screwed up her eyes, moaning, tempted not to answer it. It was the State Vet's Office - work, in other words.

'Hello?' Alice answered, cursing the good person inside her for persuading her to take the call.

'Alice! Hi! It's Jonas.'

'Hello Jonas.' Alice answered, bored.

'I've got some more work for you.'

Alice groaned. 'Jonas why do you always seem to phone me?' She asked the young man on the end of the phone. 'I never stop!'

'I don't always phone you! All the locums are just as busy, believe me.' He told her, and she sighed.

'...Well then? What is it? A cat? A hamster? Bloody Mrs Roberts again? I don't think Harvey can take any more of my thermometer-'

'Nope, it's something much more exciting - a rabies outbreak.'

Alice was actually surprised. 'Oh. Really?' she asked, sitting up.

'Really.' Jonas told her.

'Where?'

'Leopards Den. Its a game park out in the bush, West of the city.'

Alice was completely silent, her heart was beating loudly in her ears, and a massive smile crept to her face, but it quickly disappeared. A rabies outbreak was serious stuff - looked like poor Danny hadn't had a change of luck. She hadn't thought about him - or Dup, for close to 3 and a bit months. Yes - she would get to see them again, but it really was under the most rubbish circumstances.

'Alice?'

'Oh yeah, sorry. Yeah that's fine, I know the place. When do I go?'

'...Tomorrow.'

-x-

Alice sat in her small kitchen, perched up on one of the stools at the counter. It was half past 6 in the morning, but she was already packed and ready to go. She had a couple of changes of clothes with her, as she was away for a few days. Jonas had said that a camp was being set up for her and the other locum vets that were being drafted in to help vaccinate the animals - it was a massive scale job.

She watched her clock tick round and round. She hadn't slept very well as her mind had been far too active most of the night. She knew she was supposed to feel awful, feel terrible for Danny and Dup. She did, in truth, but at the same time, she was elated. She was going to see the two people that had saved her life again. She was going to see the two people that had shown her any form of care in years once more.

Her knee bounced up and down as the minutes dragged by. She wasn't supposed to leave until half past 8, as she was to be at Leopards Den for around 11 o'clock that morning. Alice glared at the clock, and then moved her eyes to her bag that was sitting waiting on the floor.

Grabbing the keys to her new Jeep - supplied by the Vet Institute! - and her bag from the floor, Alice strode from the room and out the front door, deciding that she couldn't bare to still around any longer.

-x-

After the 2 hour drive, she approached a sign that was instantly familiar. 'Mara Lodge'.

It pointed up the road that veered off to the left, so Alice continued on. Minutes later, she approached another sign.

'Leopards Den.'

After the shiny and colourful Mara sign, the Leopards Den one looked tired and old fashioned. Alice didn't know what to expect with Leopards Den - after all, she had seen how luxurious Mara was.

Turning off to he right, Alice trundled along another dusty track road. After travelling along it for about 5 minutes, the trees began to clear and she could see the back of a large wooden and brick building ahead of her. She drew nearer and nearer, and just when she was right outside it, the road veered around it to the left. Alice followed the road, looking at the wooden building, and as she rounded it and approached the front, she saw it had a plaque on the brick wall that ran along the front of the building to the front door. Alice slowed so she could read it:

'Sarah Trevanion Memorial Animal Hospital.'

Alice gazed at the building, and then turned her gaze back to the road in front of her.

There was an old, grand house that sat looking out over the animal hospital and surrounding bush. It had a green, tin looking roof, and the old stone was a dull white and sand colour. There was a veranda that ran the length of the house and round the side too, the wooden fencing mounted on the concrete was dusty and worn. It looked as though it was just a one story house, although in the middle of the house, it was slightly taller where a skylight perched on top. In front of it large grass lawn with a small fountain in the middle of it, which water trickled down slowly. The door to the house was open, and there were two figures sitting out on the veranda at a small round table.

The two figures turned as Alice approached. Alice smiled as she saw their puzzled expressions - they were obviously not expecting anyone. She drew up in front of the old house, stepping out of her car as the figures stopped at the top of the front stone steps.

'Can we help you?' One woman asked politely. She was dressed in boots and jeans, and had an open flowery shirt on. The black woman that stood behind her had a confused, although kind expression on her face, and was dressed in traditional African clothing.

'Hi!' Alice started, 'Yeah, actually, I'm a locum vet, I got sent here to help out with the rabies outbreak?'

'Ahhhh! Yes!' the same woman replied, 'we weren't expecting anyone till around 11!'

'Yeah sorry, I left quite early in case I got held up.' Alice lied.

'Not a problem my dear,' the woman said, 'if I'm honest if you had been a big burly man I might have guessed what you were here for - I wasn't expecting a woman!'

'No-one ever does.' Alice laughed, screwing up her eyes slightly against the morning sun.

The two women chuckled too. 'Well, I'm Georgina, and this is Nomsa.' Georgina stated, pointing to the woman behind her who moved passed Georgina to greet Alice.

Alice walked around the front of her Jeep and outstretched her hand to Nomsa. 'Alice Collins.' she told them both.

As lovely as they both seemed, they weren't quite who she had been expecting.

'Alice Collins?' Nomsa asked, as she released Alice's hand and Georgina trotted down the steps.

Alice nodded.

'Why do I know your name?' Nomsa asked, her strong African accent giving a beautiful twist to her words.

Alice blushed, as Georgina shook Alice's hand and gasped.

'Alice Collins! Oh my!' Georgina gasped, 'Not the locum vet that had that incident in the bush at Mara all those months ago?'

Alice blushed furiously. 'Um, yes.'

'My goodness! I can't believe it's you! Du Plessis never shut up about how he saved you for about a month afterwards! He said you were in a right state!'

Alice ran her fingers through her fringe nervously. 'So I've heard.' She answered with a small smile.

Georgina and Nomsa exchanged a baffled glance.

'In that case,' Nomsa stated, 'It's nice to see you looking so well! Dup told us everything.'

Alice laughed nervously. 'Oh he did, did he? The rhino, the typhoid fever?'

'Everything, dear.' Georgina rolled her eyes.

'...Are they here? Danny and Dup?'

'You've just missed them dear, they left to go and set up the camp for all the locums out by the watering hole. They only left 5 minutes ago! Since you're not expected down there yet, would you like a cup of tea first?'

'Oh no, thank you, but I'll probably just go down and help anyway. I'm sure it will be nice to see them.'

'No doubt.' Georgina smiled.

'Thank you though.' Alice smiled to Nomsa and Georgina.

'Not a problem dear. If you get tired of all those sweaty old men though, don't be afraid to pop back up to the house over the next few days, we'll make sure you get a proper shower and a cup of tea.'

Alice laughed. 'Thank you! You may well see me again, in that case!' Alice walked back around to her driver side and clambered in.

The engine roared to life and Nomsa walked back up the front stairs. Georgina had followed Alice around to her side and rested her arm on the open window.

'If you follow this road, you will come to a fork in a couple of minutes, take your left, and then at the next fork take a right. Easy peasy.' Georgina smiled. 'Dup and Danny will be there.'

'Thanks Georgina.' Alice waved up at Nomsa and Georgina stepped back from the Jeep.

'Bye!' Alice called, splaying dust up behind her as she headed away from the house and animal hospital.

-x-

**A/N: I'm sorry I really haven't read this through at all - so sorry for any spelling mistakes, etc, which there will undoubtedly be! Thanks for reading though! L x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: obviously similarities here between this and series 4, so credit to Wild At Heart for much of this I suppose! I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed again! L x**

As she took the right fork in the road at the second junction as she had been directed, Alice felt her heart beat quickly beneath her ribs, as if it was reminding her that she was about to see the two people she owed her life to once again. She slowed as she saw a large stretch of water in front of her, the sun dazzling off the surface and then reflecting off her aviator style sunglasses.

As she drew nearer, she could see a gazebo styled covering standing alone over to the left, and an open top Jeep parked up just beside it, blocking it slightly from view. Alice pulled in just behind the other Jeep and jumped out, keeping her window rolled down as it was another stifling hot day. She landed softly on the ground, and began to walk around the other Jeep, when she heard footsteps from within the gazebo. She removed her sunglasses, holding them in her left hand, peering around.

He saw her before she saw him.

'...Alice?' He sounded completely baffled.

Alice rounded the front of the Jeep and smiled up at him.

'Hey Danny.' She laughed, taking in his open mouthed expression.

'Oh my god!' He laughed, and took 3 massive running strides and pulled her into a tight hug.

Alice hadn't expected it and blushed, laughing with him as she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her. She wrapped hers around his back for a moment before he pulled away, also bushing ever so slightly.

'It's nice to see you.' He told her, beaming.

'Likewise!' Alice smiled, also unable to keep the smile off her face. 'Although, I wish it was in better circumstances Danny, I'm sorry.' she added, and his smile faltered.

'Yeah it's not great. We're hopeful that we have caught it quite early though and that it won't hit us as hard as you undoubtedly know it can do.'

Alice nodded.

Danny shook his head and his smile returned, 'I can't believe you're here though. How are you doing?'

'I'm absolutely fine, thanks to you and Dup. Small scars, that's all that's there to remind me of it all.'

'That's great.' Danny smiled, turning back to the table he had already set up under the gazebo with chairs surrounding it. He moved to one and beckoned for Alice to sit down at another. 'How come you're here so early?' he asked.

Alice considered telling him the same thing she had told Georgina. Although, for some reason, she felt as though she could tell Danny anything. 'Actually, when I heard it was here, I wanted to get here early, just to see you guys. It's been a while.' She smiled, embarrassed. 'Although I told Georgina, up at your house, that I left early to avoid traffic, I didn't want to come across too soppy.' Alice chuckled.

Danny blushed a bit. 'Sorry the house and stuff don't look like much - its not really like Mara much is it?' he asked.

Alice smiled, and answered truthfully. 'No, it's not, but It's beautiful - Mara is lovely and all but this is place has got so much more personality, it's really lovely. Honestly, I've been here 10 minutes and I already love it.' Alice mused, looking back towards the watering hole. When she looked back to Danny he was smiling gently.

'I like it.' he answered with a laugh. 'We don't really take many guests - we have a couple of guest huts and stuff but we are more involved with the animals here than the tourists.'

'Sounds like the best way. Bet the animals aren't as fussy.' Alice laughed, raising her eyebrows.

Danny laughed softly, 'No, I suppose they're not.'

He looked down at the maps in front of him and his smile slowly disappeared once more as he looked at the size of the area they had to vaccinate as quickly as possible. It was a big job.

'...I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Danny.'

He looked up from his paperwork with a small, slightly worried smile.

'It will be okay.' Alice added, trying to reassure him. 'There will be plenty locums here. And I know most of us are city vets, but we know what we're doing.'

Danny nodded. 'I know. It's not that I'm worried about. Like I said we are hoping we've caught it early, but...I don't know, I have a bad feeling. Bad things seem to happen to us quite a lot at this place.' He sighed, and Alice felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

He didn't realise that Vanessa had told Alice about the fact he had lost his wife just a year before. Alice decided not to bring it up, not wanting to intrude. She gave him a moment and stayed silent.

When his eyes started focusing back on the map in front of him again, Alice leant back in her chair and looked around.

'...Where's Dup, is he here?'

Danny nodded and looked up from his paperwork. 'Checking to make sure this is a safe spot for the camp. Obviously, a lot of animals use the watering hole, but Dup's checking out the best place where we will disturb the least amount of animals. Like, we already know the heard of elephants come here a lot, but all their tracks to and from the water are on that bank opposite this one - so by being over here we aren't interrupting with their natural habits and patterns.'

Alice raised her eyebrows. 'Well thought out Mr Trevanion.' She mocked him slightly and he laughed.

'Mmm, I'm good like that.' His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before returning to his map and paperwork.

Alice bit her lip as she watched him.

Yes, she could _definitely _see why Vanessa liked him.

-x-

Alice sat quite quiet for 5 minutes as Danny pinned up various pieces of paper and notes, knowing that he had a lot of work to do. She occasionally throw in conversation pieces and the conversation would always flow easily, but Alice always stopped herself from getting carried away - knowing that he was too polite to ever tell her to shut up.

Soon after, they heard a rustling from the area behind the gazebo and Dup emerged, his gun held losely in his left hand, the hat that Alice would remember vividly for the rest of her life perched on top of his head.

'Right Trevanion I think we're all set-' His sentence was cup short when he saw Alice, and his eyes popped wide in his head.

'Alice?' he shouted, and he dropped his gun on the table as Alice stood to greet him. Danny smiled as he watched him.

'Alright Dup?' She asked as he outstretched his hand and she shook it happily.

'How are you girl?' He asked, his South African accent drawing out 'girl' so it sounded like 'gurl'. Alice always loved it when people said it that way.

Alice laughed happily. 'I'm absolutely fine Dup. How are you?'

Dup shrugged his shoulders. 'Well...pretty shit, actually.' He said, gesturing at the map and the bush around them.

'Yeah...I'm sorry Dup, this can't be easy.'

Dup shook his head and sat down at the table. 'Well...it's not great. Anyway, so you're back at work and everything?' he asked, looking her up and down as though he was expecting her to collapse with another bout of typhoid fever.

Alice nodded, 'Oh yeah. I've been back for months now, didn't take me long to recover. I was out 2 days after you both left, off work for a week. Besides that I was straight back into it.'

Their conversation flowed as Danny finished his maps.

-x-

11 o'clock came and went, and by half past, there were a total of 10 locum vets (including Alice), Danny, and Dup all situated around a now fully functioning camp site. 8 small tents scattered around the area, most of them facing the gazebo. Danny and Dup had stated that they would be staying with the team at the camp site until it was all over - so one tent - the biggest - was used to store all the equipment, dart-guns, vaccinations and some other guns; one tent was used to store water and food supplies; and the other 6 were all accommodation for the team.

Danny stood under the gazebo, facing the camp site, and everyone else stood facing him, listening to what he had to say. He went straight into authoritative mode. He outlined Leopards Den boundaries, went over the vaccines they were using and how to tell if an animal was already darted, how to tell if an animal was infected...

The locum vets all knew what to do, but listened to Danny non the less, sensing that he was the man in charge. Alice looked him up and down as he wandered backwards in forwards in front of them. He wore khaki coloured trousers, large brown boots, and a navy shirt that Alice thought looked familiar. Unlike the day at the hospital, however, it was buttoned up, besides the top 2 buttons. He looked like he belonged heading up a team - which Alice thought was quite interesting. He had seemed quite shy when she had first met him, but as he shouted out his instructions, he seemed far from it.

They set off in their respective teams, and Alice was delighted that Danny had picked her and one other locum vet called James to travel with himself. Dup headed up another team of 4, as did one of the locums who had been on a rabies control programme before. They each headed to different corners of the land, with the idea that they would all work towards the middle.

Danny drove Alice and James to the Northern most point in Leopards Den land, from where their work began.

-x-

The first 3 hours were relatively routine. Alice darted a total of 3 giraffes, 18 gazelle, 2 elephants, and a cheetah, while Danny and James hit similar numbers after each animal was confirmed not to be infected with rabies.

However, as they walked down a relatively steep hill half an hour later, James almost tripped and fell over a gazelle carcass - one which had been infected. Danny radioed Dup to tell him he knew it wasn't just contained to the gazelle any more, as the rabies would have now successfully moved up the food chain seeing as a predator had clearly taken down the gazelle. Alice could see the sadness in his eyes, but said nothing.

-x-

Approaching 5 hours out in the bush, Alice had added a number of rhino and zebra to her list, and was now lining up a shot at a gazelle standing on the perimeter of its herd.

'Wait.' Danny said suddenly, and placed his hand on top of Alice's dart gun. Alice dropped her gaze and looked to Danny.

'What?'

'This heard is infected.'

'What?' Alice repeated, looking ahead of her.

'Look.' Danny pointed out, 'a female over there, one there, and a young male there. All infected. Look at their mouths.'

'Yes but the one I was just about to dart is healthy.' Alice said, lifting the dart gun to her shoulder again.

'Alice.' Danny said quietly, and placed his hand back on top of her gun, 'you can't know that. Their saliva mix when they graze, this whole heard will potentially be infected. It's too late for them.' He nodded to James, who placed down his dart gun and lifted his rifle, loading it.

'What? Danny you can't be certain about-'

'We either cull them, or they continue to infect other herds, and more species. We can't take that chance.'

Alice was frustrated at Danny's matter-of-fact tone.

'Danny I came here to vaccinate animals, not slaughter them.' Alice told him sternly, and she could see the frustration in his eyes too as a gunshot rung out as James took his first target.

'Do you think I want to do this?' he asked her, his voice sounding confused and slightly annoyed. 'I have no choice!' he complained, his voice being raised slightly.

Alice frowned at him. How could he have gone from the man she though she was getting to know - kind hearted, caring, happy Danny - to this man, who was barking orders to kill potentially healthy animals? It frustrated her, she could feel her temper flare as she dumped her dart gun on the ground and looked off into the distance, trying with all her might to block out the repeated sounds of James' riffle.

-x-

After 7 hours of both vaccinating and - to Alice's frustration - culling of animals, the separate parties were returning to the campsite. Alice sat under the gazebo with her carton of water, watching Dup's team returning, the last ones to arrive. Danny stood behind Alice, studying his maps once again as Dup wandered towards them.

He wiped sweat of his brow and sat down on the seat next to Alice.

'How did you two get on then?'

Alice glanced at him but said nothing. She could tell Danny had done exactly the same without even looking at him.

'That well huh?' Dup sighed, taking his hat off and placing it on the table.

'We were just as bad.' he added. 'Two whole herd's culled. Another two vaccinated. Did you find any other animals that were infected?'

Alice turned to face the two men as Danny shook his head. 'No. But we never saw the lions today, did you?'

'No, was hoping you would have done.'

Alice looked between the pair. 'Do you think the lions are infected?' She asked.

Danny sighed heavily. 'I'm worried about them. The whole pride...we've had them since the beginning.'

Alice could hear the sadness in his voice, and she felt slightly bad for arguing with him earlier. She hadn't realised just how much he really hated having to do what he was doing.

'This is horrible.' Danny croaked, almost as though he had read Alice's mind and was emphasising her point.

Alice and Dup glanced at each other and sighed.

They all knew that whatever tomorrow would bring, didn't look pretty.

-x-

As the team headed off to their beds, Danny, Alice ad Dup all remained under the gazebo. Danny was now sitting with them, although they all sat quietly, not really in the mood for small talk.

'Oh, Alice, I meant to say - I can take you back to the house tonight if you would rather stay there.' Danny offered, breaking the silence.

'No no, it's fine.' Alice answered quietly. 'I know I'm the only woman, but I can handle myself amongst a group of men - I've done it my whole career.'

Danny snorted quietly, and stood up. 'Well then - its your choice - would you like to share with Me? or Dup?'

Alice looked between the two and laughed quietly. 'Sorry Dup, you look like the kind of person that snores.'

Danny laughed quietly for the first time since that morning, and Alice was glad to hear it back.

'Oh thanks a lot!' Dup said, standing up and ramming his hat back onto his head. 'James!' he called at the locum who sat in some folded chairs with a couple others, 'you're with me!' he said, as he wandered away.

'Goodnight Dup.' Alice called after him. He turned and waved back with a smile.

Alice and Danny were left standing together. She looked up into his eyes and sighed.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Danny indicated to her to follow him to where they were sleeping.

'...Danny-' Alice started, as they walked slowly through the tents.

'-No, look. Alice I'm sorry.' Danny told her softly, taking the words pretty much out of her mouth. She had just been about to apologise. 'I shouldn't have snapped at you a bit earlier, it's not fair. I know you don't want to kill them. It's just...'

'-I'm sorry too.' Alice interrupted. 'I think I get it now, though. I can see how much you are hating this. It wasn't fair of me to accuse you of making rash decisions. As hard as it was for you, you were making the right ones. I just couldn't accept that.'

Alice watched his face, and could see him grimace as he thought about their day.

'Not a nice job, is it?' He asked, but it was more a statement than a question.

Alice shook her head and they both sighed.

'I'm sorry for judging you.' Alice added simply, as they stopped outside their tent.

'I'm sorry for snapping at you.' he told her quietly.

'...You would think we had known each other for years the way we can talk to each other. Or argue with one and other.' Alice added and smirked slyly.

Danny chuckled softly. 'And we've known each other for a total of what, 2 days?'

Alice laughed at how ridiculous it was.

'Never mind.' Danny told her, and held open the flap of their tent for her to slip inside.

She looked into his eyes and sighed once more, before ducking her head and clambering in.

-x-

It was getting very late. And yet, Alice still lay awake, talking to Danny. She had found out his full name, his birthday, his hometown, his parent's names, his school grades, his first girlfriend's name, his favourite football and cricket team, his favourite colour, his favourite food, his daughter's name, her age, her likes and dislikes, his vet school experiences...it just went on and on.

And yet she had never been more interested in a person before ever in her life. He fascinated her. She yearned to know more. And she, too, had told him pretty much everything as they lay side by side in their separate sleeping bags.

-x-

**A/N; next chapter to follow shortly. Thank you all for being awesome! L x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone that has been reviewing so far - they are all lovely! Don't be scared to be more harsh! haha :D L x**

**-x-**

Alice woke groggily, but kept her eyes closed.

It took her a moment to remember where she was - she half expected to hear her alarm belting out its morning wake up call, the digital one that sat on her bedside table in her dingy little flat.

In fact, where she soon remembered she was, couldn't have been more opposite.

She woke to a gentle birdsong that surrounded her tent. She heard the bird chirp happily in the trees next to her tent, and she opened her eyes with a smile already playing at her lips.

The tent was a dull orangey yellow colour as the sun streamed through the fabric. Because of this - the temperature inside the tent had risen dramatically. Therefore, not surprisingly, Danny lay on top of his sleeping bag, instead of inside it. He was lying on his back with his head turned towards Alice and one of his arms stretched slightly over towards her.

Alice kicked her legs out from under her sleeping bag and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Seeing Danny had laid out his watch next to his pillow, Alice dragged herself a bit nearer and peered over at the ticking hands.

It was only 6:37. Alice yawned and closed her eyes as she did so, keeping herself propped up on her elbow.

'Go back to sleep.'

Alice's eyes sprung open as she looked down at Danny, smiling at him widely.

He squinted up at her and smiled sleepily back.

'Are you kidding? It's too bloody hot in here.' Alice whispered back, as Danny turned onto his stomach.

'Mmmm.' Danny mumbled, the sound muffled against his pillow. His face was still turned towards her but his eyes were now closed again. 'What time is it?' he asked.

'6:37.' Alice answered precisely. 'Surely you are used to early mornings by now, being a vet. I would have thought you would have been up at this time most mornings.'

'I usually am!' he mumbled against his pillow, and stretched out his legs, his khaki trousers from the day before still on. 'I just don't usually go to bed at 2!'

Alice laughed quietly. 'I seem to recall you blabbering away Danny don't you blame this on me.' she sniggered.

He sighed, and smiled slightly, his eyes peering open again.

'Anyway, would you mind if I disappeared up to the house for a bit?' Alice changed the subject.

'What are you off up there for?'

'I wouldn't mind taking a shower.' Alice admitted, laughing. 'I stink. Georgina said it would be okay - would you mind?'

'Not at all. You do stink actually, so it's probably the best decision for both of us.' He laughed quietly and closed his eyes again.

Alice smirked and hit him playfully on his arm.

'Right well I'll be back soon then.' Alice announced, shuffling around and pulling her boots on near the entrance to the small tent. She reached to the corner of the tent and dragged her bag over to her side.

'Okay. Be back for 8 though yeah?' Danny asked her, and she could feel his eyes on her as she concentrated on her laces.

'Sure.' She smiled back at him, before unzipping the tent and stepping out into the bright morning sunshine.

-x-

Coming out of the shower was one of the best feelings in the world.

Her wet hair felt cold against her skin and she splashed her face with cool water at the sink, sighing contently.

The day before, Alice had driven for 2 hours in a hot and sticky feeling Jeep, and then traipsed around in the bush for hours - so obviously hadn't been the cleanest or freshest of people that morning when she had woken in the tent.

That's why she savoured the feeling as she stood as towel dried her hair by the mirror, eternally grateful that, even though by the end of the day she would be just as hot a sticky, for the moment she was as fresh as a daisy. Even with only a couple of hours sleep.

She unwrapped her towel from herself and began to dress herself, pulling out her khaki trousers and blue checked shirt, and setting her toothbrush on the sink, all the while letting her mind wander to the day and its tasks that stood before her.

-x-

After a quick cup of tea and a borrow of Georgina's hair dryer, Alice was now zooming back towards the watering hole, her fringe being blown around her forehead as she cruised along with the window down. Her hair was pulled back into her usual high, glossy ponytail, and it, too, swayed around in the wind.

It was only quarter to 8 when she arrived, and as she pulled her Jeep into a spot behind another, various locum vets wandered around, some checking equipment, others just gathering together, and some even sat groggily by their tent openings.

Alice's eyes were subconsciously searching for him - something which she didn't even realise she was doing until her eyes were latched onto him. Danny stood by their tent, stretching, still wearing his khaki trousers but now with a dusty red shirt thrown on in replacement to his navy one from the previous day. He faced away from her, and it wasn't until she was closer that she realised he was actually standing and speaking to somebody - his tall frame having completely blocked them from view. Alice didn't know who she was expecting - another locum, Dup maybe, but certainly not her.

'Alice!' Vanessa cried, waving. She peered around Danny when she saw Alice approaching, and Alice saw Danny turn to face her too.

Alice waved and blushed, wondering whether she should just turn and walk in a different direction, pretending she had something to do. She wasn't completely sure why, but she felt slightly uneasy about approaching them when she spotted one of Vanessa's hands resting against the side of Danny's arm, as if she had been stroking his bicep. It was quite obvious flirting, and Alice wasn't convinced she wanted to be around to see how it turned out.

But still, her feet trudged forwards, and next thing she knew, she was standing right next to them. Danny was smiling down at her happily.

'It's so good to see you!' Vanessa said.

Alice smiled. 'Thanks. Nice to see you too.'

'I'm sorry about what happened all that time ago - the trouble our rhino caused you. Danny was just explaining to me that you were here.' Vanessa said, and Alice caught her looking up at him dreamily. She moved her hand back to his arm, as if presenting him to Alice.

'Aww don't worry, it's not your fault at all.' Alice blushed.

Alice smiled up at Danny, who - Alice noted - seemed rather oblivious to Vanessa's flirting.

Vanessa seemed to notice this too, and turned it up a notch.

'Well, like I said, it's good to see you Alice - but I'm sorry I need to have a quick word with Danny.' She smiled, and she took his hand.

Danny's gaze dropped from Alice's and Alice watched as a puzzled look flashed across his face for a second when he glanced at his and Vanessa's joined hands.

'Excuse us.' Vanessa gushed, and pulled Danny away, closer to the watering hole.

Alice smiled at Vanessa but the second her back was turned and she was walking away holding Danny's hand, Alice's smile vanished from her face. Vanessa was a lovely woman, and Alice had felt as though she had gotten along well with her when she met her at Mara all those months ago. Although, Alice couldn't help feel slightly irritated and frustrated by her.

She wasn't a vet - what was she doing there? And her obvious flirting had been like a warning. It had been like she was being all possessive over Danny because Alice was there, as if she was claiming him as her own - like he belonged to her.

Alice sighed and turned on her heel, choosing not to watch them any longer.

She was frustrated at herself though, too. Vanessa had been nothing but kind to her, and yet she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by her.

What was the matter with her? Was she _jealous_?

Alice pushed the ridiculous thought to the back of her mind with a shake or her head, as she wandered off to go and pick up her gun.

-x-

An hour and a half later, Alice, Danny and James were back in the bush, as were the rest of the groups. They hadn't been out long, and were picking up from where they had left off the day day before.

Danny clambered out of the Jeep, plunging the keys deep into his pocket as he walked to the back of the Jeep, removing the various vet boxes, dart guns and rifles. Alice had been sitting in the back alongside the equipment, and so she stood up and started to pass down the guns to Danny and James.

She handed the boys the two rifles, with the intention that they would each have a dart gun and a rifle, and Alice would have a dart gun and would carry her vet box. As Alice held out Danny's dart gun to him, he reached for it and she yanked it away from him, laughing. His puzzled expression just made her laugh more, his hand still hanging in the air, outstretched towards her.

'Sure you can handle one of these?' Alice laughed, teasing him. She was referring to the night before, in the tent, when he had told her everything about himself. He had told her that years ago, while out in the bush, he had managed to accidentally dart himself in the ankle and pass out, almost killing himself.

Danny blushed ever so slightly and shook his head. He knew exactly what she was referring to. Alice could tell he was wishing he hadn't told her.

James raised his eyebrows, but never asked any questions, instead he decided to check his rifles over and move to the front of the Jeep.

Alice laughed and handed Danny the dart gun, who snatched it off her jokingly.

'Yes, I can handle it very well _actually._' Danny answered, smirking at her. 'That was years ago. How did I know you would somehow find a way to mock me about that?' he asked sarcastically.

Alice just laughed.

She could feel him watching her and she beamed down at him.

'It was just too good an opportunity to miss.' She told him.

Danny shook his head with a laugh and held out his hand to Alice.

She held onto it tightly as she jumped down, and he steadied her when she landed, before letting go of her hand gently, and instead handing her her vet box.

'Thanks.' Alice smiled, and he smiled back.

They did that a lot around each other.

-x-

The three of them moved quietly through the bush, Danny and James' shirts now drenched in sweat, and the buttons on Alice's undone as far as she could let them without seeming inappropriate.

They were all breathing quite heavily as they moved through the bush, their feet crunching down on the ground and the occasional bead of sweat dropping into the tangled long grass at their feet.

Both James and Danny were quite tall, but Alice was significantly shorter. The long, wheat coloured grass was up to her waist, higher in parts, and it was clinging to her as she walked. It was really quite irritating.

They had been walking for 2 hours. They had added a number of gazelle to their 'culled' list, and a couple giraffe to their 'vaccinated' one. However, they were still on the lookout for the lions. Dup hadn't radioed in hours, and when he had it had only been to remind them that they needed to find their pride. The radio had remained silent since.

The trio were walking in a line, with about 2 meters between each other. Alice wandered slightly closer to Danny as they walked, so she could talk to them.

'You know what I've got thought of?' Alice asked him, and he turned to face her, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

'What?'

'You and Dup have saved my life. Dup has saved yours - when you darted yourself with your gun. You've saved his, with Hobie the lion-'

'-that was sort of a joint effort.' Danny interrupted.

'-Well, then you saved his and he saved yours - again. Anyway my point was, I'm due a saving of a life.'

Danny snorted. 'How on Earth did you come to that conclusion?'

'Think about it!' Alice told him, smiling. 'Dup saved you, you saved Dup. Then I came into the circle. You both saved me. Maybe I'm going to save you or Dup one day.'

Danny shook his head. 'You have some imagination Miss Collins. You're supposed to be concentrating on this.' Danny told her, pointing with his dart gun to their surroundings.

'I am!' Alice told him. 'I'm a woman, I can multi-task.'

Danny laughed and shook his head again. 'Okay, I believe you!'

Alice smiled, as she stumbled her way through particularly long grass. 'Anyway,' she started, changing the subject, 'what was Vanessa wanting earlier?' she asked. She couldn't help herself, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

'Is that any of your business?' Danny asked her, smirking at her playfully.

Alice laughed. 'Was it that serious?'

Danny sniggered. 'She was speaking to me about vaccinating the animals from Mara too. She's called in another locum who is there today, starting the vaccinations, and most of the locums from here will go there after. She's trying to keep the rabies off her land I think. I think she just wanted my advice on how to do it.'

'Oh.' Alice said. 'And she drove all the way from Mara just for advice?'

Danny nodded.

'She must fancy you.' Alice told him, laughing, knowing fine well that Vanessa really did.

Danny laughed sarcastically. 'Yeah, I'm sure she does.' He turned his head in the opposite direction, looking to James for a second to see how he was getting on.

Alice laughed quietly to herself. He really had no idea that Vanessa liked him - even after the flirting she had witnessed back at the camp. He was unbelievable!

-x-

45 minutes later, and the three of them had stopped beneath some trees as the mid-day sun glared down on them, the heat unbelievable.

Alice had resorted to undoing one more of her buttons, her shirt now having a plunging neck-line. As she sat against a tree, she rolled up her khaki trousers, occasionally taking a drink from the water can that she had carried on her belt.

'Hot?' Danny asked her, leaning against a tree beside her.

'I am, yes. Stunning.' Alice answered with a smirk, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Danny laughed to himself, and Alice watched his eyes quickly flit over her open shirt.

Alice looked the other way, blushing furiously. She definitely hadn't expected him to do that.

'Well I'm really hot too.' She heard Danny snigger, and she turned back to him with her eyebrows raised but said nothing.

After a minute's silence, during which Danny had unbuttoned some more buttons on the top of his dusty red shirt, and Alice had bit her lip and tried not to look at his chest, Danny piped up.

'You know, it's surprised me how well you've been able to come back out in the bush. After what happened to you. I mean we've even see a couple rhinos today and yesterday and you've been...fine.' Danny said, shrugging. 'After I had that run in with Hobie, I wasn't right for weeks.'

Alice thought about what he had said for a second, looking back at him. She took a deep breath, and looked around at the bush that surrounded her for miles and miles.

'You know...I'm quite surprised too.' She said, nodding her head slowly and turning back to him. It was amazing how they had so quickly changed their conversation to teasing, friendly banter to such a serious issue. 'I think it was because...nothing really happened. I mean the rhino knocking over the Jeep was something but, to be honest I didn't really see it all that much. I just caught a glimpse of it. And then in the bush, I was left relatively alone - nothing tried to attack or eat me or...' Alice trailed off into silence. 'I suppose it would be different being attacked by a lion.' She said, turning to look him in the eyes. He was nodding slowly.

'I suppose.' He said. Alice could tell her was remembering his own attack and tried to take his mind off it.

'Never mind though.' Alice sighed, and Danny smiled gently.

James returned moments later, and they all decided to get moving again.

-x-

Just 10 minutes later, Danny saved Alice from standing on a snake. A very poisonous snake.

She reminded him about the whole 'saving people's lives' circle, and told him it was definitely her turn soon.

Danny had laughed at her.

-x-

'Danny?' the radio crackled, and Dup's voice echoed from the other end. 'Danny?' Dup asked again.

Danny was dug his radio out of his pocket.

'Yeah Dup, go ahead.' He signalled for James and Alice to stop.

'We've found the lions.' Dup stated, 'they don't look good Trevanion.'

Danny closed his eyes and lifted his hand to his face, hiding most of his face from Alice.

'Are they all there?' Danny spoke.

'All of them.' Dup confirmed. The tone of his voice gave away how upset he was. It was obviously not good news.

'...Where are you?'

'Just a mile south of the giraffe copy.'

'We're on our way. We're done here anyway, we've vaccinated as many as we can.'

The radio went dead, and Danny signalled for Alice and James to follow him back to the Jeep.

He walked in front of them the whole way, never once turning round to talk to them. Suddenly, the reason they were all there had reared it's ugly head. It had almost been possible to forget they were there to treat rabies.

When they reached the Jeep and Alice clambered into the back, she caught a glimpse of Danny's face.

He had been crying.

-x-

Alice and the rest of the locums were back at the camp, sitting in and around the gazebo.

No-one had expected the disease to have spread so quickly into the big cats, and it had come as quite a shock to everyone, and so they were all quiet.

Dup and Danny had taken it upon themselves to head out to where the lions were situated. Danny had dropped her and James off, and Dup had returned to bring his team back, and then they had headed away together.

Alice had heard some of the locums talking that had been with Dup. They had said that, although, clearly, some of them very infected, others looked okay. Alice was hopeful that Danny and Dup would be able to vaccinate at least some of them. They had left with both a rifle and a dart gun, after all.

Alice stood and walked slowly towards the water's edge, sitting down next to it by herself and leaning back so the sun bore down on her face.

She kept her eyes closed, praying that somehow, things would be alright.

-x-

They returned a full 2 and a half hours later, and the camp was silent as the Jeep drew in. Alice had long returned to the gazebo and rose from her chair as the two men ducked under it.

'Okay guys, we're all done here. It's gone quicker than we thought, which, in some ways is good, we covered a lot of land both today and yesterday. I know most of you are headed over to Mara now to continue vaccinating, so if you need lifts there, let us know, although I realise most of you have your own transport. Thank you all for what you've done, I know it's...not been easy, and its not been the nicest of jobs.' He ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

'We'll help everyone pack up here, and take you back to the house for something to eat and drink first, if you want.' he added, as the men began to stand and shake hands with one and other. They approached Danny and Dup, doing the same, in a way congratulating one and other on the job.

Although Alice could see that, in Danny's eyes, there was nothing to be celebrating. He hadn't told any of the group how it had gone with the lions, which just made Alice think the outcome was worse than she had hoped.

She caught his eye over the heads of some other locums, as they began to head off to their tents to pack up their stuff. He held her gaze, and sighed heavily. She could see they sadness in his eyes, and slowly, he shook his head.

Alice covered her mouth with her hand as her stomach dropped. She knew just by looking at him.

Not one.

Not one had survived. And Danny and Dup had had to shoot and kill the lions that had been with them for God knows how long.

Danny bit his lip, steeling himself against the tears that threatened in his eyes, as Alice held his gaze between the moving bodies in front of them. Slowly, Alice pushed her way through, and walked towards him.

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, pulling him close, and she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her too.

'I'm so sorry Danny.' She whispered, and lifted her head to look at him.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered again, looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded slowly, and one massive tear fell heavily from his left eye, splashing onto Alice's shirt.

Alice pulled herself away and rested a hand on Dup's shoulder comfortingly, who had moved to stand beside them.

'I wish there was something I could do.' She told them both sincerely.

It was a surreal situation. Around them, the men moved around nosily, dismantling their tents and getting their equipment together - some had even began to dismantle the gazebo. And in the middle of it all, stood Danny, Alice, and Dup, they only three aware at just how devastating the outbreak had been.

-x-

**a/n: I know I'm mixing up the storyline a bit and using some from different series, etc, but I hope you guys are still enjoying none the less. I'm sorry If I ramble! And I'm sorry if nothing much really seemed to happen here! As with every chapter, I'm really sorry for any mistakes you notice, I'm terrible for not reading over my work. Please review! L x**


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat at the table on the veranda - Georgina, Nomsa, Dup, Danny, Rosie and Alice.

Alice had finally met Danny's daughter - and she was lovely. Alice couldn't help but notice how many qualities she had in common with her dad. She seemed kind, caring and attentive. She was a beautiful young girl.

The rest of the locum vets had left. After Nomsa had rustled up a feast for them all, they had all departed, many of them on their way to Mara. Some of them, like Alice, were now heading off their separate ways.

Alice sat with a cup of tea in front of her, while the rest all had wine and beer. She knew she had to leave soon, and was dreading it.

Danny and Dup both looked shattered though, and Alice knew she would make a getaway before long to let them get to bed - it certainly hadn't been one of the nicest days for them.

'...and so I phoned the Uni 3 weeks ago and they offered me a place straight away.' Rosie continued, answering some of Alice's questions. 'Apparently being out here is a massive bonus. Its's going to be fantastic. And Max is coming with me.' Rosie said. Her eyes lit up every time she mentioned her husband's name. They were both still very young, and seemed to be making their way in the world. 'He is going to open up a bar in Cape Town.'

Alice smiled at her. 'That's fantastic Rosie. You and Max sound like you are going to be so happy together down there. You'll love vet school too.' Alice reassured her.

'I'm sure I will. I'm not nervous about that at all actually - it's leaving this place I'll struggle with.' She announced, and everyone looked up from their drinks. Alice looked across the table at Danny, who, even in his sad and sorry state, managed to smile proudly at his daughter.

'You'll be fine.' Danny told her.

'Yeah it's YOU I'll be worried about.' Rosie laughed nervously.

'I'll look after him.' Dup said.

'God I think that's worse.' Rosie muttered, and Nomsa and Georgina laughed. Rosie hit Dup playfully on the arm, and Alice turned to him. She knew so much about Danny, and yet she actually knew very little about Dup - besides the fact that she knew she could get along well with him.

'So...how long have you two been married then Dup?' Alice asked, her eyes looking from Georgina to Dup.

'Oh God no, we're not married dear.' Georgina corrected her, and Alice smiled apologetically. 'He's married to my sister. She's in England at the moment. I'm here keeping an eye on things.'

'Oh.' Alice smiled. She could see everyone was tired, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, the conversation was slowly dying out, and they all looked as though they were needing their beds. The last locum vet had left a good 15 minutes before, and Alice knew it was time. She couldn't stay any longer, they had been kind enough.

Everyone took a sip of their drinks, and Alice placed her cup of the table. All eyes moved to hers.

'Anyway,' Alice said with a sigh. '...I think it's time I hit the road. I can't leave it much longer.' Alice smiled at them all, pointing to the steadily setting sun. 'Last time I was out driving around in the bush in the dark I nearly died.'

The table all laughed quietly, and exchanged smiles.

'Thank you all though. Really. I'll miss you all.'

Chairs scraped against the ground as they all stood to see her off. She hugged Georgina and Nomsa lightly at the top of the concrete steps as they all followed her in the direction of her Jeep. She hugged Rosie gently too, wishing her and Max the best of luck at in Cape Town.

She trotted down the stairs, her keys jingling in her hand. Only Dup and Danny followed her down the large steps to stand by her side, overlooking the setting sun.

'Thank you for everything you two.' Alice told them.

'Thank _you_.' Dup told her, and hugged her. 'We'll miss you girl.' He stepped back and moved slowly around the Jeep, leaving Danny and Alice standing together.

'...Thank you for coming here. Thank you for being you, and brightening up my days while we were out there.' Danny told her, looking down at her.

Alice felt herself blush.

'...I never had the chance to save your life. My theory was rubbish.' Alice told him, and he laughed gently. His eyes smouldered and Alice couldn't help but gaze into them happily.

'Maybe you'll get another chance. Maybe we will see each other again. Maybe it's fate.' He told her, and she smiled. She felt herself ache to hug him, but before she could move, he had wrapped strong arms around her and held her close to his chest.

She felt him sigh against her. '...I'm going to miss you, Alice Collins.' he whispered against her hair.

Alice closed her eyes and held onto him. She couldn't believe she was having to say goodbye to him, again.

She looked up at him as he still held her in his embrace. Then, just as he had done the first time he had said goodbye, he bent his head forwards and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Alice's heart fluttered, and she blushed as they let go of one and other.

'I'll miss you too.' She whispered. 'And I'm sorry about...today.'

Danny shook his head. '...We'll be alright.'

They both sighed, and smiled at each other.

'Take care.' She told him, as she finally opened her door.

He stepped back. 'You too. And watch out for any rhinos on your way home.' he added, and Alice laughed exasperatedly, glad to see him laugh along with her.

'I will.' She answered sarcastically, starting her engine.

She watched him give her one last lingering smile, before he turned on his heel and bounded up the steps to stand and wrap his arm around his daughter. Alice waved as she slowly pulled away from the house, her memory frantically trying to remember every tiny detail on every brick, and every tiny detail and emotion on every face.

'Bye!' They all called, waving.

Alice waved back, and watched them eventually disappear from view in her mirror as she rounded the animal hospital and trundled along, on her own once more.

-x-

She fought back her tears all the way to the end of the road, before she finally let them spill over and wash down her face, as she made the long and lonely journey away from the only people and the only place she had cared about in a long long time.

-x-

The moment Alice had returned to her flat that night, she began to pack up her things. It was late and she was obviously tired, but still, she flung things into boxes and laid out her clothes in her suitcase. She had made the decision, on the way home, that she was moving.

She was due her payment from her work at Leopards Den (from the state vet), and she knew if she sold her flat, she would have enough money to at least move out of the city and find somewhere else.

She had decided that she had had enough of returning home, alone, sleeping alone, and waking up alone. She didn't want to be a locum vet anymore - she didn't want to treat Mrs Roberts dog anymore, or the cat with worms, or the gerbil with diarrhoea. She didn't want to feel as though her life had no direction anymore.

She wanted a life out in the bush, where she could do the job she loved properly. She wanted to be around people, and feel cared for and wanted.

She knew _exactly_ where she wanted to be. She had just left it.

But she knew it was stupid and selfish of her to think that. Danny had his family there, his home, his business and his veterinary clinic. Alice had no place there. As much as they had made her feel welcome, she knew she didn't belong.

...It didn't stop her from missing the place, or the people she knew were there.

-x-

It was a week later when Alice finally got a buyer for the flat, and she got word of the job at the game park in the North.

She stood in her now empty living room. She had sold many of her possessions on - such as her couch, tv, coffee table - she had no need for such items at her new job at the game park. She would live on site, in her own little room. She didn't even have a mobile.

She looked around the place, expecting to feel sad, but instead, she felt...ready.

She had never been particularly fond of the flat anyway. And now she felt ready to start, what she hoped, would be a new beginning for her.

She walked slowly from the room for the last time, locking the door, and placing it in the envelope for the new owner.

It was time to go.

-x-

She phoned Jonas one last time from the pay phone in town, as the petrol pump attendant filled her Jeep for the 5 hour journey North.

She thanked him for the work over the years, and he thanked her too, wishing her luck. It was after she had hung up the phone, she noticed the post office on the corner of the street.

She looked at it for a long time, wondering whether she should do it. She hoped it wouldn't seem patronising.

She clutched her handbag close to her and returned to her car, thanking the man and paying him for the fuel. Rather than hoping back into her car though, Alice locked the Jeep and dashed across the road, her sunglasses bumping against her nose gently as she ran, her red checked shirt being blown up slightly. Her hair was lying loosely over her shoulders rather than tied up in her usual style, and the sun shone off it beautifully.

Entering the dimly lit post office on the corner, Alice made her way to a desk, where she started to write a note, the words scribbling themselves out on the paper.

_This should be enough to at least help you along a bit and start you off. Buy some beautiful lions on me. Your pride will be one of the best in Africa._

_I miss you all. Hope you're all well. _

_Hope we see each other again one day, Danny._

_Love,_

_Alice. x_

She stepped back, and tore the piece of paper noisily from the large sheet of A4 in front of her, and the two other women in the shop turned to look at her.

Taking an envelope, Alice neatly wrote out Leopards Den's address, something which she had remembered from the moment she had been assigned to the rabies job. She reached into her handbag, and subtly opened one of the 4 massively thick envelopes that were already stuffed full of rand. She had emptied her bank account, and had the money from the sale of her belongings and her flat with her, taking it all with her up North. She had made a lot of money, and new Leopards Den needed the it desperately to buy in some new lions and begin their new breeding programme.

Taking out forty thousand rand, she stuffed into into the envelope destined for Leopards Den. She placed the note in on top of it, and sealed it shut.

Alice smiled to herself, thinking fondly of the family at Leopards Den that she knew she would never forget. She was proud of herself for helping them, and she knew she had done the right thing.

-x-

4 months later, and Alice's life was...stable.

She had a good paid job, although it hadn't been quite what she had expected. What the job advert had failed to mention was that the position was actually just an assisting vet job. There was an older man that ran the veterinary side of the large game park, who Alice got along with happily, however she was frustrated at him sometimes in that he never gave her the chance to show her true potential. He carried out all the operations on his own, rarely asking for her help. He _did _like to to order her about.

'Alice, can you go and clean out the pens?'

'Alice, can you clean and prep the surgery?

'Alice, can you take this to the reception?'

Alice, Alice, Alice.

But she was happy with the animals she got to treat, at least. She had treated giraffes, hippos, zebra, lions...the list went on. It had all been for very minor injuries, otherwise her boss would take over. But she was happy she at least got to interact with them.

The game park was enormous. It was similar to Mara - 5 star, luxury rooms, bars and restaurants. There were 3 pools around the resort too. It was extremely high maintenance, Alice even had a uniform as a vet, something which she had never had before.

She wore a navy shirt that had elbow length sleeves and khaki shorts, with the tiny game park logo on the right leg. It made her feel part of a team however, which was something nice. The rest of the staff were lovely, and the ones that stayed next door to Alice in her staff quarters were great to her, making her feel very welcome. She had even made some friends.

...But, it wasn't Leopards Den. And as much as Alice refused to admit it to herself, it was the only place in the world she wanted to be. She hadn't had the chance to see the animal hospital, she hadn't seen the whole house, she hadn't toured the land or seen the guest huts. And she desperately missed Danny. She missed everyone, but she was very aware of her acute desperation to see that man in particular. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she knew she liked him and he had the qualities in him that Alice valued in a great friend.

Alice sat out the back on the stone steps, looking out over the slowly setting sun, basking the game park in a red and golden glow.

She sighed, stopping her mind from wandering, just as she heard footsteps approach from behind her.

'Alice Collins?'

Alice turned and stood up, facing a young man who was in a suit and waistcoat combo that all the reception staff wore.

'That's me.' She said, sighing, dusting herself down.

'This came for you today.' The young man said, lifting an envelope and handing it to Alice, who outstretched her hand to take it off him.

'Oh.' Alice couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. She never got mail - no-one really knew where she was. Plus, she didn't have anyone to receive mail from.

'Thanks.' She said after a pause. The man turned with a smile and strode away quickly, leaving Alice alone with the envelope.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she examined it, not recognising the writing on the front.

Peeling it open slowly, she sat back down on the stairs, over looking some of the animal pens, and read it to herself.

_Alice,_

_I don't know when this will reach you. I don't even know if it ever will! But I hope you're well._

_It's taken me so long to track you down. I've been wanting to write to you to thank you for so long. I phoned the State Vet's office, knowing that as a locum they would most likely know of your whereabouts, however they told me that you had left your job and had left the city, moving somewhere up North. They couldn't tell me any more, and so I almost gave up hope of tracking you down, when a man from the office named Jonas phoned me back 2 weeks later. He told me he had just been notified that I had been trying to track you down, and he gave me the address of the game park you are at now, working as a vet. So I sent this letter. It's been returned once as the address was slightly wrong, and God knows where it will end up. It is going via the State Vet Office, and you know what they are like, so you might get this next year for all I know. _

_Anyway, you have no idea how much I need to thank you for the money you sent to us. In fact, I probably shouldn't have accepted it, but we did, knowing it would be what you want. We have 2 males and 7 female lions now out in the bush, all young and healthy, thanks to you. It was one of the most selfless acts of kindness I've ever experienced and you will never know how much that meant to me._

_We all miss you. And I miss you very much._

_I can't believe how little time we have actually known each other, and how close I feel that we already are. _

_Like I've said before, I hope we see each other again one day. I know you don't have a mobile - according to Jonas! - but I'll leave Leopards Den's phone number at the bottom of this letter. If this letter ever reaches you, and if you ever feel like calling, you know what to do._

_Hope the job is going well. _

_Hope you are taking care of yourself and you haven't almost gotten yourself killed again lately._

_Love,_

_Danny, and the rest of the family. x_

_P.s, Dup would like to add that he wanted to send you a bottle of whiskey, but he drank it all, as he always does._

Alice sat looking down at the paper, a small smile on her face as she re-read and re-read his words, tracing over them with her fingers. She hadn't expected to get a thank you letter from him, she knew how hard she would be to track to once she had left the city - in fact that was one of the perks in Alice's eyes - she was getting away from it all.

And yet he had found her. He had gone through all the trouble to track her down, just to thank her.

She laughed as she re-read the last line in the letter, and ran her fingers over his name softly, sighing.

The phone number was printed out in the corner of the paper.

Alice looked at it and smiled.

-x-

Days passed, and yet something inside her just wouldn't let her phone the number. A small voice told her it would be easier just to distance herself, and not get more attached than she already was.

It was the sensible thing to do.

-x-

**As far as my chapters go this is relatively shirt, I hope I'm not really boring you all with this story. I'm figuring now that seeing as everything will be copyrighted due to this thing happening in America. So I'll be updating like crazy hahaha. Emily - if you read this, don't give up on a Rax sighting just yet. ;) L x**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a full two weeks later when Alice was back near civilisation. She and her boss had made the 3 and a half hour trip South, to the closest animal auction. They were stocking up on zebra and wildebeest, and hoping to bring in another female cheetah.

She still hadn't phoned Leopards Den. She had chosen instead to push it to the back of her mind, and get on with her job. Maybe one day, she would phone.

Various workers had followed Alice and her boss down, but the journey in the car with her older male colleague had been the longest 3 and a half hours Alice could remember. She had even fallen asleep at points because she was so bored. She was pretty sure she had fallen asleep while he was mid-sentence at one point too, his droning voice lulling her slowly to sleep.

So now, as Alice stood out in the blinding sunlight, she was in a pretty foul mood - made worse because her boss had left her, off to do the deals and buy the animals they needed. Again, she had been dragged out to do some work, and then he had taken over completely and she had been left with nothing to do.

Apparently, her job was to 'stay by the stock cars and Jeeps with the rest of the workers,' while he busied around the place.

Alice leant back against the Jeep's bonnet and yawned, feeling the tiniest of breezes float under her fringe and through her ponytail as she closed her eyes. She heard the people bustle around her. Someone was yelling at someone else about 100 metres away, shouting about how the lion hadn't been loaded up properly. There were shouts from the auctions, people staggered around after spending one too many hours in the beer tent, and animals neighed, roared and hissed.

Auctions were always immensely busy and crowded places, Alice had been to a few of them before, but never to buy anything - she needed a game park for that.

She opened her eyes and sighed, checking her watch. Her boss had been gone for half an hour, obviously not bothering to come back to tell her what was going on. She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose as they slowly slipped down, and she had a quick glimpse around.

A man squeezed himself between the trucks to Alice's right, and a young woman followed right behind him, a notepad in hand and a vet box in the other. Alice's eyes narrowed as she watched the pair walk, just a few feet from her. The man turned to speak to the young woman pointing out different points of the auction. Alice bowed her head and eavesdropped nosily.

'...and so it's always important to check them all over for the basic things. If you were to buy, say, a gazelle that was carrying a disease that shows no symptoms and you were to integrate it with other, healthy gazelle, the disease would almost certainly spread. I think you mentioned once that your game park had a break out of rabies not long ago, yes?'

'About...4 months ago, yes.' The young woman answered, still facing away from Alice and listening to everything the man before her said.

Alice's head snapped up when she heard the young woman's accent - she was definitely British. In fact, she sounded particularly familiar. And after hearing what she had just said, a smile was creeping up onto Alice's face. Her long brown hair was swept up into a neat ponytail, shining in the sun.

She was exactly as she remembered her.

'Well then I'm sure you don't need me to explain to you how dangerous diseases like that can be if you, as a vet, were to miss it.' The man said, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. 'So, give me a list of some of the things you should be looking out for if you were to-'

'Rosie?' Alice called, removing her sunglasses from her face and walking towards the pair slowly.

The young woman turned in confusion at the sound of her name, and when she saw Alice, her eyes lit up.

'Oh my god! Alice!' Rosie called, and Alice quickly reached out to her, pulling her into a hug.

'How are you?' Rosie exclaimed, smiling kindly back at Alice as they pulled away from one and other. Alice had forgotten just how like her father she was.

'I'm great! How are you?' Alice asked, laughing happily.

Rosie nodded, 'I'm good!' She held her arm out to the older man standing next to her, 'This is Mr Bletox, I'm spending a week with him on placement for university.'

'Wow! Pleased to meet you.' Alice smiled as she shook hands with the man. 'So you're a vet too?'

'I am indeed,' Mr Bletox answered, smiling. 'I help run a game park not far outside of Cape Town.'

'Wow. You have both come a long way to get here then.' Alice smiled, swinging her sunglasses in her hand lightly.

Rosie shrugged. 'It wasn't too bad actually - 3 hours. Which from Cape Town isn't bad at all. How long did it take you to get here from Jo'Berg, about 2 hours?' Rosie asked.

'Oh, no, it took us about 3 and a half - I'm not in Jo'berg anymore, I'm way up North, working at another game park,' Alice said, gesturing to her navy and khaki outfit.

'Ahh yeah, dad had mentioned something about that actually.' Rosie smiled.

Alice turned to Mr Bletox, who was standing patiently. 'Sorry to take your student away from her work.' Alice smiled.

'Not at all. In fact, Rosie, I think we should take a little break. You've worked hard this week, you could use an hour to relax.' he said, with a smile.

Rosie beamed at Alice, and then back at him. 'Really?'

'Sure!' he said, laughing, and pushing his floppy brown hair out of his eyes again. '...I think I'll be in the beer tent.' he laughed, and wandered off, leaving Alice and Rosie standing together.

The two women raised their eyebrows in surprise and chuckled lightly as they watched him walk away quite happy.

'Legend!' Rosie laughed, before turning back to face Alice.

'So, are you here on your own?' Rosie asked Alice, as Alice gestured her for her to follow her back to her grouping of Jeeps and stock cars.

Alice shook her head as she pulled herself up onto the bonnet and sat down. Rosie copied her, so the two girls' shoulders were brushing together as they looked out at the auction.

'No, no, I'm here with my boss.' Alice's tone of voice and her raised eyebrows made Rosie laugh.

'God, is he that bad?'

'Nah he's alright.' Alice laughed, shrugging. 'He just doesn't seem to trust me with any jobs, frustrates me a bit sometimes. And he's a bit dull.' She added, pushing her sunglasses back onto her nose, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun. 'Anyway, how's Uni? How's Max? How's your Dad?'

Rosie laughed at Alice's bombardment of questions and Alice felt herself blush slightly as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

'Uni is great, I really love it. Like I said, I'm on a placement at the moment, and I'm really enjoying it - as you've just seen, Mr Bletox is pretty cool. It's hard being so far away from home though - I mean it's three hours to here, another 2 hours to Jo'Berg and then Leopards Den is another 2 hours the other side of that, so its a bit of a trek to get home to see them all. Max is fine.' Rosie smiled, shrugging, 'The great husband he has always been.' She added, and Alice smiled. It was clear she loved him completely.

'And, actually,' Rosie continued, looking into Alice's eyes, 'I'm hoping Dad will be here today!'

Alice's heart leapt.

'Wha-...Here? Isn't there an auction just an hour away from Leopards Den?'

'Usually, but it was cancelled last week, so he mentioned in his last email that he would probably be here. I told him I would be here too, but that I would be busy - so we were rather hoping we would just bump into each other. This place is pretty big but I'm sure I'll see him at some point today. You should come with me, we can go and find him now since I have a break!' Rosie said enthusiastically.

'Are you sure? Won't he be busy?' Alice asked, her heart beating nervously as she looked out over the bustling bodies squeezing past one and other in the baking heat.

Danny was somewhere out there.

'Probably!' Rosie laughed, 'But we can drag him away for 15 minutes. Come on!'

Alice wasn't sure why, but nerves began to build in her chest and she stuttered and raised her eyebrows at Rosie.

'Ah- Rosie I would love to but-...I mean I have to stay here with the vehicles, that's my job today. Unfortunately!'

Rosie sighed. 'Damn it, I never thought about that.' She looked slightly crestfallen, and Alice bit her lip as she thought things through.

She could disappear for just 15 minutes, and probably wouldn't be missed. The chances of her boss returning any time soon were slim, she was sure she would get away with it.

She could feel Rosie watching her face, trying to squint through her sunglasses to try to get a feel of how Alice was feeling about it all.

Alice exhaled heavily.

_'Go onnnnn.' _A tiny voice in her head egged her on.

'Right, come on, we'll go find him-'

Rosie squealed and clapped her hands excitedly,

'-But we _have _to be as quick as we can!' Alice laughed, holding onto Rosie's forearm to try to calm her down.

'Yes Mam!' Rosie declared, and saluted her.

Alice burst out laughing, and Rosie held her hand, beginning to drag her away.

The pair ran away as quickly as they could giggling loudly and not looking back.

-x-

The wandered through the crowd, both of them with their eyes peeled for any sight of Danny. Thankfully, he was taller than most and so would hopefully stand out.

As Alice walked with Rosie past the beer tent, something caught her eye and she spun round, searching for it.

She was sure she had caught a glimpse of a particular hat - a brown, aged one with a leopard print round the base of it. She stared at the crowd, waiting for a sign of Dup - or Dup's hat! - to emerge again, but no-one appeared.

'Did you see him?' Rosie asked, following Alice's line of sight.

'No, I thought I caught a glimpse of Dup's hat. I know it well, it's pretty much my most vivid memory from the rhino attack.' Alice laughed, and Rosie rolled her eyes.

'Lovely!' She answered sarcastically. 'Anyway keep an eye out, I wouldn't be at all surprised if Dup is here, him and and my Dad seem to go everywhere together.'

Alice laughed quietly. 'I will. How long have we been looking about?'

Rosie checked her watch. 'About 10 minutes.' She said, and bit her lip as she looked back up at Alice. 'Should we get you back to the Jeeps?'

Alice looked into Rosie's eyes, her deep brown eyes as startling as Alice's own sapphire blue ones.

She shook her head with a smile. 'Not yet.'

'Oooooh, living on the edge.' Rosie laughed, and grabbed hold of Alice's hand once more to lead her through the crowd.

-x-

Alice and Rosie, being quite small women, were being jostled around a bit by the crowd as they made their way past an in session giraffe auction.

'Dad said he was looking into getting another young male giraffe - he might be here!' Rosie called over the noise.

Alice nodded and followed her as they weaved in and out of the men, eventually coming to the back of the crowd.

'Didn't spot him, did you?' Rosie asked, standing on her tip toes to look back into the crowd.

Alice turned on the spot, looking around her. Tiered seating was erected around various auctions, where people sat idly watching the goings on. Alice's eyes travelled over every face.

'Nope, never-' Alice stopped mid sentence, and a massive smile broke out on her face, Rosie spun around and looked to where Alice was staring.

Danny lounged half way up the tiered seats, watching them. He was shaking his head slowly and laughing, the sound not quite reaching them because of the general noise. His smile was infectious and happy, radiating off him.

'Dad!' Rosie shouted, and darted towards the seating, side-stepping between people to make her way to her father, whom she had not seen for a good few weeks.

As Rosie ran through the crowds, Alice stayed where she was and folded her arms, smiling up at him. She watched his eyes trail Rosie, before they snapped back to Alice, and he smiled gently. Alice could almost see his eyes smoulder from where she was standing, and she saw him sigh happily. Alice laughed quietly to herself and began to walk slowly through the crowd towards him.

When she reached the bottom of the tiered seats, Rosie was standing beside her Dad with her arm wrapped around him, chatting happily. She even pointed Alice out to him as Alice clambered up the levels as gracefully as she could.

'Well, well, well.' Danny announced, as Alice had almost reached him. 'If it isn't the illustrious Alice Collins.'

Alice looked up at him and beamed. His hair was neat and his stubble closely shaven, and he wore his khaki trousers with a brown shirt, which was buttoned up and tucked in. He looked very professional, and actually rather well off.

'Well, well, well.' Alice mocked him, ascending the last tier to his level. 'And if it isn't the rather smug looking Daniel Trevanion.'

He beamed and reached out for her, pulling her into a hug the second she reached him. Rosie watched on happily.

Alice rested her head against his chest, taking in the smell of his aftershave and closing her eyes. God she had missed him.

He pulled her away to look at her, and she felt his eyes delve deep into her own as he spoke honestly.

'I've missed you.' He told her sincerely.

'Really?' Alice asked. 'I've not given you a second thought in months.'

A flicker of panic crossed Danny's face, but before it could develop, Alice hugged herself close to him once more and laughed.

'I missed you too you big idiot.'

He sighed and rubbed her back. 'Good.' he told her simply. They pulled away and the three of them made themselves comfortable on the seating.

'Nice outfit!' Danny remarked sarcastically, and Alice narrowed her eyes, hitting him playfully as he chuckled. 'I'm kidding.' He sniggered, 'It's not that bad at all.' He told her with a happy smile.

'Anyway, what are you two doing together?' Danny asked, pulling his daughter back into the conversation. 'I hoped to run into Rosie today, but you're a bit of a surprise.' He told Alice with a smile.

'Actually, we just bumped into each other!' Rosie said, and laughed at the bizarre situation. 'It's so weird. And then Mr Bletox let me have a bit of a break from my placement work, he's off to the beer tent. So I guess I'll be driving back.' Rosie added, laughing.

'So how's the job?' Danny asked Alice, and she sighed.

'Decent. Not quite what I imagined, it turned out to be an assistant vet's job, and my boss doesn't really let me do what I am actually qualified to do. But it's well paid, and the place is nice, so, it'll do. It's still better than being a locum.' She added.

'Speaking of money...did you get my letter?' Danny asked.

Alice's heart leapt. She was suddenly very aware that she had never phoned, too scared as to how it would affect her. So did she deny any knowledge of the letter, or tell him the truth?

'Actually...' Alice started, 'I did. I'm sorry I never phoned you. If I'm honest, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I've been missing you guys, and I didn't want to upset myself or anything by reminding myself how far away I was from all of you.' Alice told him, deciding that he deserved to know.

To her surprise, Danny was nodding. 'It's okay. To be honest I wasn't sure if you would have even gotten the letter. When did it finally arrive?'

'About 2 weeks ago.'

'Really?' Danny laughed. 'I sent it months ago. I trust you read it though, yeah? I meant what I said - I'm so grateful for what you did for us.'

Rosie smiled warmly at Alice, aware at how much she given to them.

Alice blushed. 'It's fine.' She said quietly, smiling shyly at the two of them.

'How's everything back at Leopards Den then?' Alice asked after a moment.

'Much better.' Danny answered, and Rosie's mouth opened in mock shock.

'Dad! You're meant to say it's terrible without me!'

Danny laughed. 'Aww of course it is. But animal wise, we are much better now. Our ecosystem is no longer unbalanced now that we have the lions. And the rabies is long gone, thankfully.'

Alice smiled, 'That's great. How's Dup?'

'As jolly as ever.' Danny said sarcastically, and the three of the laughed. 'Nah he's alright, the old boy. He's here somewhere actually, although I don't think it takes much t guess where-'

'Oh CRAP!' Alice hissed, and ducked down, trying to hide behind Danny.

Danny had stopped mid sentence and looked baffled. 'What?' he asked, a small, confused smile on his face.

'_My boss!' _Alice hissed, and Rosie grimaced. Danny, however, was still lost.

'...I'm confused-'

'I'm supposed to be at the Jeeps with the rest of the staff. Just don't let him see me!'

Danny laughed when he realised what she was talking about, and helped to shield her from view from some unknown man in the crowd.

'Can you see him? Which one is he?' Rosie asked, peering into the crowd as Danny hugged her, trying to make the cover up look natural.

'Yeah, he's the old man with the greying hair, the one with the navy shirt on, he's heading...' Alice trailed off into silence, when suddenly realisation hit her like a bus. 'OH GOD! Rosie he is heading back out towards the Jeeps! I need to go!'

Danny released her from their hug and started to look concerned. 'Will he be angry?' He asked.

'I don't know!' Alice flapped, 'I haven't seen him angry before but I've never disobeyed any of his 'orders' before either!' Alice gushed, quickly standing up.

Danny's face fell. 'Are you leaving?'

'I think so.' Alice told him, 'It looks like he is done, I need to go.' She told him. The look on his face only made leaving him even harder.

'You only just got here, surely if-'

'I'm sorry Danny, really, believe me I don't want to go, I'll try and sort something out so I can see you two for a bit longer, but first I need to get back to the trucks! I've no idea how he is going to handle this, we just have to hope he is a laid back kinda guy when it comes to this.'

Danny stood up with her. 'I'll at least follow you so I can say bye.' He told her desperately, 'Come on, Rosie, let's go!'

The three of them charged down the tiered seating arrangements and began to snake through the crowd, moving as fast as they could in an already doomed race.

-x-

Chaos.

That was the best way to describe it.

Zebra were scattered around the Jeeps and stock trucks, and some of them were running around wildly, frightened.

Alice, Danny and Rosie all screeched to a halt.

'Oh-'

'ALICE!'

Alice turned and stopped mid swear word, seeing her boss move through the throng of people that trying to get away from the lose wild animals. His face was slightly purple as he pushed his way over.

'_Where were you?_' he shouted, demanding. 'The zebra I bought were brought here to be loaded up - you were supposed to be here and in charge of that until I came to help! Look at this!' He shouted, flailing his arms around and pointing at the 20 or so lose zebra. 'This is your fault! This was your task, and now the auction is most likely going to fine us for damage costs, and-'

'Oh God - Mr Bello, I'm so sorry, I just-'

'-somehow none of the zebra have been injured, which is a miracle!' Alice's boss continued, 'YOU have to clean up this mess and you have to do it now!' He shouted, pointing a finger at her before storming off to help the rest of the staff.

'...Oops.' Alice muttered. Danny exhaled next to her.

'Sorry.' Rosie whispered.

'It's not your fault Rosie don't worry.' Alice reassured her.

'We'll help you get this sorted.' Danny told her, rubbing her back as she bit her lip anxiously. 'Come on, lets go.'

-x-

With every zebra finally loaded onto the trucks, Alice turned to Danny and Rosie, who, like her, were slightly out of breath after rounding up the animals.

'Thanks you two.' Alice told them, making sure the deadbolt was pulled over properly on one of the trucks.

'Our pleasure.' Rosie laughed, and wiped her forehead. 'How do you think your boss is going to be now?'

'Not happy would be my best guess.' Alice muttered. 'I can't imagine my job will be held in good stead after this. I always moaned about how simple his tasks were for me and then I screwed it up.'

Danny and Rosie were quiet.

'It will be alright.' Danny tried to reassure her, unbuttoning his top button on his shirt and mirrored his daughter by wiping her forehead too.

'I'm not so sure. I've never been fired before.' Alice muttered, and held her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

'Hey! You won't get fired! It wasn't that bad Alice, it was just a mistake.' Danny told her, moving towards her.

'I don't know. He seemed pretty mad...Oh God. Here he comes.' Alice said, and looked at the ground, blushing.

'Alice, we're leaving.' He called to her. He glared at her, but turned on his heel and stormed off.

'Well...he didn't fire you.' Rosie sighed, trying to be optimistic.

Alice laughed lightly at her own expense. 'No, it's gonna be a fun 3 and half hour trip back up North though isn't it.'

Rosie and Danny exchanged a glance, and Alice looked back down at her feet.

'...I think I'm going top have to go too,' Rosie started, and Alice looked up to see her looking at her watch. 'I need to go and find Mr Bletox, my hour break is almost up.'

Danny sighed. 'And I suppose I better go and find Dup - I'm going to need his help to load up the giraffe I bought.'

The three of them exchanged glances, none of them really wanting to leave.

'It's been lovely to see you again Alice.' Rosie said, and pulled her in for a hug. 'I have no doubt that I'll see you again at some point, we always seem to run into you.' Rosie laughed, and Alice smiled at her.

'Bye Dad.' Rosie said, and quickly hugged her father. 'I'll email you when I'm back, I have a week off after my placement ends, me and Max were thinking about coming to see you guys for a while then.'

'That would be great.' Danny smiled, and kissed his daughter on the head in their embrace. Rosie pulled away.

'Bye you two.' She departed with a wave and a warm smile, walking off to go and find Mr Bletox.

Alice looked round to Danny, and he was shaking his head slowly with a small smile. 'Come on you, let's go.' he said, and they both started to walk around to the front of the line of vehicles.

'I'm so not looking forward to going back.' Alice said, running her hand along the side of the dark blue Jeep, the steel shell extremely hot as it sat in the sun.

Danny walked slowly alongside her. 'I'm sure it will be fine.'

'Mmmm.' Alice mused, thinking it all through. 'I suppose I'll just have to go and face the music.'

Danny sighed sadly as they stopped by the Jeep that Alice would be leaving in. Mr Bello, Alice's boss, already sat in the drivers seat, his hands gripping the wheel.

Alice raised her eyebrows at Danny as they both glanced at him.

'It's been lovely to see you.' She told him, 'I'm sorry it's not been for longer.'

Danny pulled her into another tight hug, and she sighed against him, feeling her heart ache as she new she was saying goodbye to him again, and as always, she didn't know how long it would be before - and if - she saw him again.

'Take care.' Danny told her, looking deep into her eyes, and Alice steeled herself against the tears that threatened in her eyes.

'It's all about dramatic goodbye's with us isn't it?' Alice said, exasperated, and laughing gently.

'Hopefully about dramatic and emotional hello's as well.' Danny told her. 'We'll see each other again, don't worry. You STILL haven't saved my life yet, we'll run into one and other at some point.'

Alice laughed lightly and pulled away.

'Goodbye Danny.' She said, and quickly hopped into the Jeep.

'Bye.' He told her softly.

They looked into each other's eyes, before Alice's boss sped away, and Alice closed her eyes to hold back the emotion that threatened once more.

-x-

**A/N: next chapter coming soon, AM ON A ROLL WOO. L x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: guys, these reviews have been amazing. I mean really, I love you guys for reviewing and saying such nice things. Lots of love! L x**

-x-

When the procession returned to the game park, and as the animals were being unloaded, Alice wandered about to try and help. As she reached up to undo one of the bolts on the ramp of one of the stock trucks, Mr Bello's hand was suddenly gripping her forearm.

'I think you've done enough today, don't you? You've made it clear you can't even be trusted with even the most simple tasks.' He said, and pulled her hand from the bolt.

Alice's mouth fell open in anger and frustration.

'Excuse me, but you never ever gave me the chance to show you what I AM capable of. I'm a fully qualified vet, and you had me carrying out the job of an assistant. In fact, you treated me like a _cleaner._ Yes, I made a mistake, but I left the Jeeps because you never came back to tell me what was going on. If you had told me the zebra were due to be loaded up I _would_ have stayed. I left to see a good friend because I thought you would be gone for a long time. I shouldn't have done it, but I don't deserve to be treated the way you are treating me now.' Alice gushed, her cheeks flushed as she ranted.

Her boss' eyes hardened.

'Miss Collins, if you value you your job, you won't say another word. You'll do the jobs I ask you to do and that's that.'

'Well, you know what?' Alice interrupted, her voice becoming louder as a full scale argument brewed, 'I _don't _value my job here. This isn't what I came here to do, I came here to be a vet and you give me very little chance to carry out my job. You can struggle on on your own. I quit.' She hissed, as she roughly pulled her arm from his grip.

His face turned a rather nasty shade or purple, as it had done at the auction. 'You can't just quit!' He shouted, as Alice stormed away.

'WATCH ME!' She screamed in return, her fists balled up as she stared straight ahead, feeling everyone's gaze follow her as she stormed to her room.

She slammed the door closed behind her and yanked her suitcase out from under her bed, grabbing everything within her reach and launching it in to it.

-x-

With her whole wardrobe packed into her suitcase and her handbag filled with her envelopes of money and Danny's letter, Alice left her room, not bothering to lock it as nothing valuable remained inside it. She headed around the back of the game park towards her Jeep, walking quickly.

She heard someone approach her from behind and without even looking, she knew who it was.

What she wasn't expecting was how he grabbed her arm roughly and flung her around, and so she gasped loudly and flinched away from him.

'I knew I never should have given you this job.' Mr Bello spat, and Alice again roughly removed herself from his grasp.

'Get your hands off me.' Alice hissed. 'You know, I used to think you were alright, I used to think I was actually quite lucky with the job I had here. I couldn't have been more wrong. You're an absolute _prick.'_

With an almighty smack, Mr Bello backhanded Alice across the face, his knuckle connecting painfully with her cheek, and she gasped as he head was flung to the side.

'You've acted like a spoilt brat who hasn't gotten her way.' He told her, as Alice held her bruising face. 'You're an unworthy vet, you're useless.'

Alice remained silent but was breathing heavily as she glared at him. He had never given her a chance, and with one mistake, she was being treated like dirt.

'Goodbye, Mr Bello.' Was all she muttered, as she turned on her heel and marched away from him.

-x-

She wasn't sure where it was that she was heading, but she just carried on driving.

By the time it was dark, she had reached a small town just outside of Jo'Berg, and had pulled in. She dug into her bag and pulled out Danny's letter that he had sent to her, and looked at the number printed out in the corner of it.

She had no-where else to go.

Clambering out of her car, her head pounding and her left cheek rather swollen, she wandered to the payphone on the corner and slowly dialled the number, closing her eyes as the dial tone cut off and was replaced with a methodical ringing.

_Ring, ring._

She exhaled loudly, and opened her eyes. A woman that was walking towards her was looking at her strangely, taking in her outfit that she was still dressed in, and her swollen cheek.

_Ring, ring._

She glanced at her watch. It was quarter to 9. Maybe they were in bed, busy, out or...

_Ring, ring._

She sighed once more, biting her lip. Part of her didn't actually want him to answer. It wasn't fair of her to phone him and expect him just to jump to her aid.

_Ring, ring. _

Alice was ready to put the phone down, deciding to that she would sleep in her Jeep that night, as it wasn't fair to ask so much of him, when she heard the phone be picked up on the other end.

'Leopards Den, Danny Trevanion.'

She thought about hanging up, but instead spoke slowly down the phone.

'...Danny...It's Alice.'

'Alice!' Danny laughed, 'What can I do for you?'

Alice was silent, as she bit down on her lip, trying to not to cry.

'Alice?' he asked, his tone of voice now completely different, his jovial tone replaced with concern at her lack of reply, 'Are you alright? What's wrong?'

'...I quit my job.' Alice told him, 'I couldn't put up with Mr Bello - let's just say he wasn't quite the guy I thought he was. He was just downright rude, so I quit before he could fire me.'

'Oh.' Danny said, sounding surprised. 'Well, actually it sounds like you've done the right thing. Where are you now? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' she lied, as her cheek pounded painfully, 'And I'm just outside of Jo'Berg. Danny, I...' She trailed off into silence as he listened patiently.

'...What is it? You can tell me.' He said.

'It's not something I was wanting to tell you, it's something I was wanting to ask you.' Alice said, hating herself for taking his generosity for granted. 'And I'm wishing now that I hadn't called you, because it's not fair of me to ask something like this, it's just...I think I want to be around people that-

'-Come here.' Danny said immediately, seeing where she was headed with the conversation. 'I know you were going to ask me to come and stay, so now you don't need to - I've offered. I'll set up a guest hut for you now, you'll be about 2 and a half hours away, right?'

'...Yes.' Alice whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

'I'll have it ready for you for when you arrive.'

'Danny...you don't have to, I'm sorry I feel terrible asking, I'll pay you obviously-'

'Alice! You didn't ask! I offered!' Danny laughed. 'Just, come here. I want you to come here. I'm a bit worried about you.' He told her.

Alice sighed and tilted her head back, screwing up her eyes. '...Thank you, Danny.' She whispered.

'It's the least I can do.' He whispered back. 'Now, I'll see you in about 2 hours, alright?'

'Alright.' Alice whispered.

Danny laughed. 'Alice, don't beat yourself up about wanting to ask to stay with a friend. You're too nice. Now get back in your truck, and get here as soon as you can. I'm looking forward to seeing you.'

Alice laughed at his words.

'Okay. I'm on my way.' She chuckled.

'Good. See you in a bit.'

'Bye.'

Alice placed the phone down on the receiver, and laughed. He was some man. He knew how to make her feel better.

-x-

Despite her now slowly-turning-purple cheek and pounding headache, Alice was practically bouncing up and down on her seat as she pulled into the road, following the sign for Leopards Den.

The road was dark, and it wasn't until her lights illuminated the side of the animal hospital that Alice really realised she was there.

It was just going on quarter to 11, as she had floored it down the motorway, desperate to get there and see them all - and see Danny.

Drawing up to and around the dusty animal hospital, her headlights reached the house, illuminating it magically against the night sky. It was a beautiful place, Alice had loved it from the moment she had seen it. But it was the people there that _really _made it special.

She drew up alongside the old building slowly, peering up onto the veranda - which, to Alice's embarrassment, held every occupant of the house, all sitting up to wait for her.

She cut off the engine as she blushed, and jumped out of the car.

'Hello!' She called sheepishly up to Danny, Dup, Georgina and Nomsa. Even Jana, the resident cheetah, sat lazily by Danny's feet.

They all laughed, and stood to greet her as she made her way up the large stone steps.

-x-

After a 15 minute welcome back, with a quick glass of wine, everyone had retired to their beds - all except Danny and Alice.

Alice overlooked the animal hospital as she leant against the veranda, unable to keep the smile off her face. Danny had wandered off to get his torch, so he could go and show her where the huts were.

She couldn't believe she was actually there. She couldn't believe how generous Danny had been, or how warm a welcome she had received. It had just made her love the place even more.

She heard his footsteps approaching and she turned, just as he reached her. 'Ready?' He asked, juggling the torch in his hands.

'Sure.' Alice smiled.

'So...are you going to tell me what happened to your face?' he enquired, as they both wandered down the steps and clambered into her Jeep.

Alice sighed. 'If I told you, you would probably be mad.' She laughed quietly, as the confusion flickered across his face.

'Really? Why? What happened?' He said, as she engine rumbled to life and they moved off slowly.

She looked across at him and then back at the dusty road.

'Mr Bello.' Was all she said, and Danny's lips pursed together. He went slightly white.

'...He did this to you?' He asked, his voice deadly quiet. Alice nodded and kept her eyes forwards.

Danny pointed to his left, signalling for Alice to head in that direction, moving in a large loop around the house behind the hill. He stayed quiet.

'...He hit you?' Danny asked, and Alice nodded again towards the angry Danny beside her.

'I told you.' Alice mused, referring to his mood, and raised her eyebrows at him.

'I'm sorry - I just - I don't BELIEVE THIS!' Danny suddenly shouted, and Alice jumped slightly. 'He hit you! He actually hit you? If I ever see that man I swear to God I-'

'-No, you won't do anything.' Alice told him sternly, as he breathed heavily beside her. 'You're not that kind of man Danny Trevanion, you are better than that.'

Ahead of her and to the left, Alice could see a glow emitting from a small but really lovely guest hut - built up with wood. It had a wooden terrace that held two reclining deck chairs, and a thick mesh curtain separated the inside of the hut from the outside. It was beautiful.

'But- I - If I see him-' Danny spluttered,

'You won't see him.' Alice told him calmly, 'So you won't have the chance to do whatever you were planning. The chances of you two bumping into each other are more than slightly slim, Danny.'

'I used to think that our chances of bumping into each other were slim and look what's happened to us!' Danny laughed, and Alice chuckled.

'Okay, true. But I told him what I think of him and have no intention of seeing him again, so I'm quite happy to leave it at that.'

Danny sighed. 'Alright. But if _I _ever bump into him again, I might not be responsible for my actions.' Danny told her surely.

Alice laughed and shook her head as she parked her Jeep right outside the guest hut that was all lit up. There were at least 4 more lined up in a row beside it, all facing the same way. They overlooked a small watering hole - much smaller than the one Alice had worked at the last time she had been there - but it was still lovely, the moonlight reflecting off it subtly.

'This is beautiful.' Alice muttered as she climbed out of the car - they had only travelled in it for around 30 seconds, as the guest huts were almost right behind the house, just further up the hill and facing the opposite way. Danny moved to the back of the truck and lifted her suitcase out. 'You never had to go to all this bother Danny...'

'Don't be silly.' He smiled, 'there's some clean sheets in it and stuff - you may as well use the hut - as you can see we don't actually have any guests at the moment.' He pointed at the other guest huts that were all in darkness.

'You travel pretty light, don't you?' Danny asked, changing the subject as he carried her single suitcase up the steps to the hut. Alice followed him with her handbag. She laughed lightly.

'I never used to. But then again, I don't actually own much at all now, I sold it all before I moved North because I knew I wouldn't need it.'

'I see.' Danny mused as he pulled open the glass sliding door and unzipped the mesh curtain inside, before sitting the suitcase by the large, white double bed. It was lovely inside too, Alice realised, as she looked around happily.

'Danny, thank you. I mean it, you didn't need to do all this. It's beautiful.' She smiled at him warmly, and he shuffled towards her pulling her into one of his hugs that she loved so much. She sighed against him and held on to him tightly.

'It's the least I could do to help out a friend in need.' He muttered, and Alice felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

They held each other in silence for a minute, one of Danny's hands slowly moving up and down her back comfortingly. Alice never opened her eyes, just held herself close to him.

'...You must be shattered.' He said quietly, as they pulled away. The second she had left his embrace she longed to be back in it. There was something about him that just made her feel so wanted, safe, and happy.

'I am actually.' Alice told him honestly. 'It was a long drive here.' Right on cue, Alice yawned, and Danny laughed.

'Alright. I'll let you get some rest. If you need anything, I've left the house number by the phone by your bed. Get a lie in tomorrow and relax. You can pop by the house for breakfast or whatever just whenever you want.' He smiled, his eyes smouldering just the way Alice liked.

'Okay.' She said quietly, feeling spoiled. What had she done to deserve a friend like him?

He walked towards her slowly, and, as he had done now many times before, he bowed his head, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Alice's breath hitched in her chest, as she savoured the moment.

'Goodnight Alice.' He told her softly.

'Goodnight.' Alice said quietly, looking straight into his eyes.

He smiled softly and turned, heading out of the glass door. Alice watched him leave, but he didn't turn back. She watched him remove his torch from his belt and switch it on, walking quickly back down the road.

Alice watched him disappear into the darkness, knowing that it would only take him around 30 seconds to arrive back at the house, the guest huts were so close.

She watched him until she couldn't see his torch light anymore, and she closed the door and zipped up her mesh curtain.

-x-

All the while she was getting changed, Alice thought about Danny a lot.

And she realised just how fond of him she really was.

-x-

She woke groggily, but incredibly comfortable.

Her duvet was pushed down to her middle due to the heat, and her body was laid out almost like a star.

Opening her eyes slowly, she couldn't help but snigger softly as she looked down at herself. She looked as though she had been dropped from a great height - her limbs splayed out and her hair cascading over her shoulders and on the mattress.

She sat up slowly, pushing her fringe out of her face slightly and rubbing her eyes, yawning.

The sun was already high in the sky, and outside, Alice could hear a bird singing happily - reminding her of the day she had woken up in the tent with Danny.

Alice smiled as his name crossed through her mind. She had so much to thank him for, and had a feeling that she would never be able to express that enough.

Rolling out of bed and stretching, Alice wandered to her door, unzipping the curtain and sliding the door open. She walked out onto the terrace in her jammies, her feet plodding softly against the wood before she perched herself on the edge of one of the reclining deck chairs.

There was a giraffe drinking from the opposite side of the smaller watering hole, it's neck stooping low towards the water.

Alice smiled as she watched him peacefully. It was the first morning in a long time that she had woken up with no worries, no concerns, and nothing troubling her mind. She was with people that she cared about. She wasn't being undermined at her job. She was in - in Alice's opinion - one of the most beautiful places in Africa...

She was truly happy.

-x-

After a quick shower and change, Alice wandered down along the track back to the house, her hands stuffed deep into her skinny jeans pockets. Her hair, tied up in a neat ponytail, swished lightly as she walked, brushing against the back of her checked blue shirt.

Glancing at her watch and seeing that it was quarter to 10, Alice smiled. As she was usually up at 6, or even earlier, every morning, her lie in had been received well.

Her converse trainers scuffed along the ground as she walked - her usual work boots lay discarded by the side of her bed as she had realised she had no need for them that particular day.

As she rounded the corner the first thing she noticed was that Danny stood on the veranda with a coffee cup in his hand, overlooking his animal hospital. She smiled as she looked at him - even though he was unaware that she was approaching.

She wondered how he felt about her. She wondered if, every time they hugged, it meant as much to him as it did to Alice. She wondered if every time he kissed her cheek, his heart was beating as fast as hers was.

Her self doubt kindly reminded her not too get too attached to him, and her smiled faltered as she looked at the ground. The last time she had felt so strongly about someone, back in Glasgow, she had been knocked back brutally, her heart broken.

But Danny was different. Because she and Danny were just friends.

'Gooooood morning!' Danny called, laughing as he spotted her. He took a large swig of his coffee.

Alice was pulled back to reality as she smiled up at him. 'Good morning!'

'Sleep well?'

'Amazingly well.' Alice laughed, as she passed by so she could ascend the front stone steps. 'Where's everyone else?' She asked.

'Dup's out fixing the fence on the West boundary - which he moaned about a lot before he left - Georgina and Nomsa are in town, picking up some bits and pieces.' He told her, as she gestured for her to sit down.

She took her seat at the table happily, and he sat down with her.

'The West boundary? Isn't that Mara?'

Danny nodded. 'Yep. I think Vanessa's been having some trouble keeping her fences monitored. Dup keeps going on about it, he's had to fix 5 fences in as many days.' Danny informed her as he took another large gulp of his coffee.

'...So, if everyone else is busy, what are _you _doing here just now?'

Danny laughed. 'I'm having a well deserved coffee break! While you were still in your bed I've treated two zebra and a very moody hippo, and I've got plenty more lined up today. You're lucky you bumped into me now actually, I'm afraid you won't see me much for the rest of the day.' He told her, glancing at his watch.

'Oooooh.' Alice laughed. 'So what's lined up next?'

'Well...Mr Occoto is bringing one of his cows over in about 5 minutes, then I've got all the animals to check up on in the hospital and then I'm off out into the bush.' He told her, again glancing at his watch.

'You better get a move on then.' Alice laughed, and she pointed to a car that was slowly rounding the corner, a trailer attached to it with a very pregnant cow inside.

Danny stood up quickly and placed his cup on the table. 'Damn! I'm sorry I need to go!' he told her, already running away towards the steps.

Alice laughed as she watched him sprint away, his open white shirt billowing out behind him.

'There's some breakfast in the kitchen, help yourself!' he shouted back towards Alice, before he skidded to a halt beside Mr Occoto, just as he stepped out of her car.

-x-

After two pieces of toast and a cup of tea, Alice sat out on the veranda, leaning back in her chair and looking towards the hospital. Danny was still there, operating on the cow. Unlike Danny, Alice had a day of nothing planned out in front of her, and she was rather looking forward to it.

Georgina and Nomsa rounded the corner just that minute, their car coming streaming in from behind the hospital.

Nomsa waved and smiled as she saw Alice sitting alone, and Alice waved happily back.

'Morning!' Georgina called, as she stopped the car.

'Morning.' Alice acknowledged the two ladies kindly, as she got up from her seat to go and help bring the shopping in. Georgina saw what she was heading to do and held up a hand to her as she began lifting bags out of the back of the Jeep.

'Just you stay where you are Alice, you're our guest, just you relax!'

'Honestly Georgina I don't mind-'

'No! Just stay relax! Go and make yourself a cup of tea or coffee!' Georgina called as the mountain of bags was slowly being depleted from the back of the Jeep. Nomsa was laughing quietly at Georgina and raised her eyebrows at Alice when she passed, her hands filled with shopping bags too.

Alice laughed. 'If you say so!' She called, and help up her hands, slowly returning to her seat at the table.

Before she sat down, something caught her eye and she turned towards the animal hospital. Danny was opening the enormous wooden doors at the front of the building, still dressed in his green apron and still wearing white latex gloves.

Mr Occoto reversed his Jeep and trailer up to the doors so his cattle could just walk into the back of it, and as Alice watched, she saw Danny lead the cow to the trailer, except now, it was followed by a slightly unstable looking calf.

Alice smiled as she watched it stumble around after it's mother, reaching the trailer and flopping down beside it's mum on the large pile of hay. Danny removed his gloves, threw them back into the surgery and jumped down from the doors, shaking hands with Mr Ocotto through the car window.

Before long, the Jeep drove away, the cow and it's happy new arrival moo'ing gleefully.

Alice was laughing quietly to herself, and her smile was genuine and happy when Danny looked up to the veranda, smiled, and waved.

-x-

**Like I said, THANK YOU for the reviews - next chapter coming up very soon. Aaaaaand I should have probably said this before - I really very rarely read my work over, so if there are any really bad spelling mistakes I apologise - I've also noticed sometimes I just put the complete wrong word in the wrong place, so if you ever see something like, 'Danny picked up the good,' I'm sorry! One day I'll go back and make it all better I'm sure. L x**


	9. Chapter 9

After about and hour - and two cups of tea - later, Alice excused herself from Nomsa and Georgina's company at the table on the veranda, and wandered across the lawn towards the animal hospital. She had wanted to see what it was like since the first time she had arrived at Leopards Den, but had never had the chance. Plus, if she was completely honest with herself, she was looking for ways to spend some more time with Danny, too.

The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open, and Alice took in her surroundings with a large smile on her face.

The high ceiling was beautifully structured, with oak timbers spanning the length of the roof. In places, larger, thicker oak pillars stretched from the concrete floor to the ceiling, obviously adding more structural support. The brick walls were made up of a dusty, copper red colour, and despite the slightly dark colours on the ceiling and walls, the large hospital felt light and airy, as light streamed in through the windows on the enormous double doors on the left wall - the front of the hospital. As Alice looked to her right, she spotted Danny's large oak desk, which coordinated beautifully with the structural timbers. Beside the desk, on the opposite side of a timber, was another set of large double wooden doors. These doors, however, were open, and through them Alice could see the road out of Leopards Den snake away around the corner. The sun also beat in through the open door, illuminating the large room with a sunny golden glow.

Alice moved to stand in front of the large wooden doors that opened up back towards the house, and let her eyes travel over the various animals in cages to her left. Most of them quiet, possibly sleepy due to medication, or just baffled by Alice's entrance. A meerkat watched her curiously and Alice smiled at it, watching its tiny eyes scan over her body and then its surroundings.

Moving straight ahead of her, Alice stopped and leant against the operating table that sat right in the middle of the room. On the wall she was facing, were four large animal pens - all with steel sliding doors. Danny was in the 3rd pen down, bent over a lioness. He obviously hadn't heard her come in, as he faced away from her, and Alice could see his hands moving as he examined the animal.

She smiled as she rested against the cool steel of the table, watching him. His hands slid over the lion's body carefully and respectfully, slowly feeling around her stomach, before moving to her head, where she could see him lean over her to check her gums. Alice remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt. As she watched, he sat back on his haunches and sighed, moving his stethoscope from the floor of the pen to around his neck. Standing up slowly, he turned to head out of the heavy sliding door, when he caught sight of Alice, and jumped.

'Jesus, Alice.' he muttered as he took care not to stand on the lioness' paws as he manoeuvred his way out of the pen. 'You gave me the fright of my life! How long have you been there?' he asked, blushing slightly as he dusted himself down and slid the door closed.

Alice laughed. 'Sorry. About 15 seconds.' She told him, and he shook his head.

'Trying to give me a heart attack,' he mumbled, and perched himself on the operating table side by side with Alice. She smiled at him reassuringly.

'...Are you alright?' She asked after a minute, sensing that something wasn't quite right. His eyes looked troubled and he had a slight frown on his face.

He sighed, and his shoulder brushed against hers. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just busy, worried about her,' he said, pointing to the lion.

'What's wrong with her?' Alice asked sympathetically.

'It's just a viral infection, she just isn't really responding well to the treatment.' He sighed again and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

'...She'll be fine.' Alice reassured him positively. 'It can take them a while to respond, can't it?'

Danny nodded.

'Well then. Just stay positive, she'll be alright.'

Danny turned his head to smile at Alice softly, and she smiled softly back.

'Let's hope so.' He told her.

They stared into each others eyes for a minute, just smiling softly, and Alice's heart beat loudly in her ears. She did her best to ignore it.

'Well,' Danny started, looking at his watch, 'I'm heading out into the bush just now. I'm sorry to have to dash away again.'

'It's okay.' Alice smiled, 'You said you were busy earlier, so...'

Danny pushed himself from the table and picked up his vet box from the floor by the pens. When he turned back round to look at her, he looked thoughtful and Alice raised her eyebrows at him as he stared at her.

'...What?' Alice asked uncertainly, laughing quietly.

'...Why don't you come with me? If you want to that is. Its just an old injury I'm checking up on, on one of our zebras. She needs her dressing changed.'

Alice thought about it and shrugged. 'Sure! Why not.'

'You don't have to if you can't be bothered, I-'

'No it's fine! It sounds good actually. The way Mr Bello kept me away from most of the animals at my last job meant I haven't really been out in the bush much at all these past few months,' She laughed, but Danny's face hardened at the sound of her old boss' name, 'I'm sure it would do me good just to get out and about again.'

'Right then.' Danny told her, picking up his dart gun and chucking it to Alice, who caught it with a shriek, not expecting him to throw it. 'Let's go!' He told her, pushing her playfully as they left the hospital together.

-x-

The large female zebra lay unconscious and blissfully unaware after Danny had darted her. Alice knelt beside him as she watched his strong hands carefully remove the dressing from the base of the zebra's neck. Her eyes were trained on the animal and it's injury, and it took her about 10 seconds before she realised he was watching her intently.

'And what are you staring at Trevanion?' she joked, and his laughter echoed out around them.

'...Do you fancy doing it? It's just the stitches to come out, disinfectant on...and I know you said you never got the chance to do anything at your last job. I don't want you to miss out.' He told her seriously.

Alice was baffled. 'What? ...Are you sure? What if I messed up with-'

'You won't! Alice, if you want to do it, on you go. I know you're a good vet, it's such a simple procedure. You should believe in yourself a bit more.' He told her kindly.

'How can you _ possibly _known that I'm a good vet?' She asked him, laughing, 'You've never seen me practice!'

'But I know a good vet when I see one. And I trust you.' He added simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Alice remained quiet but looked him in the eyes.

After a minute, Danny smiled, and handed over the tweezers to remove the stitches.

-x-

They all sat back at the house - Dup, Danny, Georgina, Nomsa and Alice.

As they sat with their finished meal in front of them, Danny proceeded to finish telling everyone about Alice's successful return to actually carrying out veterinary procedures. It was the first major thing Alice had taken part in in a while, and she had loved the feeling of being back doing what she loved - not running around after someone or vaccinating animal after animal for flees. She had actually been out in the bush, hands on, the way she liked it.

'So, Dup, how was your day?' Alice asked, happy to change the subject from herself.

'Bloody awful.' Dup moaned, and Danny coughed loudly, trying to hide his laugh. Dup glared at him. 'That woman - that _bloody_ woman - cannot control her fences. She's making plenty money at Mara now, she needs to bring in more staff to fix all her fences, because I'm not doing it anymore!' He ranted.

'Dup, give her a break.' Danny laughed, 'She's doing the best she can.'

'Yeah well, I'm just saying. I'm not doing any more fence jobs.'

'...Duly noted.' Danny replied sarcastically.

Just as Danny uttered out his last syllable, a large, black, expensive looking four by four came speeding around from behind the animal hospital, splaying up dust behind it as it zoomed towards the house.

'Speak of the devil...' Nomsa muttered, and Dup and Georgina shared an awkward glance. Alice felt slightly bemused, as if she was missing something.

Danny rolled his eyes at her, and Alice laughed uncertainly. She really had no idea what was going on, or why everyone looked so uncomfortable.

As the car came to a stop, Vanessa jumped out, her summer dress flowing out behind her gracefully as she bounded up the steps.

'Hello everyone.' She called, smiling widely. She didn't seem surprised to see Alice, someone had obviously alerted her to her presence earlier.

The uncomfortable atmosphere grew as she neared. Nomsa, Georgina and Dup smiled falsely at the woman as she wandered towards them, and Alice watched them all as they all exchanged glances, completely baffled as to why they had all seemed to change from happy and cheerful, to uncomfortable and distant.

'Hey you.' She said to Danny, walking towards his with her arms outstretched. Alice's uncertain smile was still plastered across her face.

However, it quickly faltered when she realised what was about to happen seconds before it did. Her stomach twisted sickeningly as time seemed to slow, accentuating everything.

Danny turned in his seat to face her, and Alice's eyes rested on the back of his head, willing him not to do it.

There wasn't any sign of the smile that had been on Alice's face seconds before, as Vanessa reached Danny, and bowed her head.

Alice took an intake of breath as time seemed to slow even more. Vanessa was smiling happily down at Danny, and as Alice watched, she cupped his face with her hands...and pressed her lips to his.

Alice looked down at her feet and felt her stomach drop sickeningly. She wasn't sure why it had affected her so much. Why would Danny kissing Vanessa bother her so much? Why should she care?

She did though. Very much.

She heard Vanessa kiss him again softly and Alice's eyes flickered back to them both. Vanessa only had eyes for Danny.

She caught Dup looking at her thoughtfully, and he sighed quietly when Alice looked straight into his eyes. She was doing all she could not to cry. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, and she suddenly felt very sick.

'So how are we all?' Vanessa asked, now resting her hands on Danny's shoulders - who was now facing the right way.

There was barely a reply, and suddenly the awkward atmosphere was suffocating.

'...Em, fine. Thanks.' Dup answered, rubbing a hand along his chin and roughing up his beard.

Then it was silent. Alice couldn't even think straight, and she couldn't take her eyes off of Vanessa's hands, one of which was now rubbing Danny's back.

Why should it bother her? Why should she feel awkward? ...Why should she desperately want to push Vanessa off him right at that moment? Why had their shared kiss made her feel as though she had suddenly been forcefully run over by a bus?

'...I - I've got to go and make a...phonecall.' Alice stuttered. She caught Danny's instant puzzled expression. He knew as well as she did that she had nobody in the world to call.

Dup, Georgina and Nomsa all looked up at her too. Vanessa looked slightly puzzled, but continued to rub Danny's back. Slowly, she moved one of her hands under his shirt at his shoulders, all the time looking at Alice.

It must have been so obvious she was just looking for any excuse to get away from there.

'Sorry.' Alice stammered, and quickly stood from the table.

She strode past Danny and Vanessa without looking at them, breathing heavily and doing her best to control it. She almost ran down the front steps and began quickly walking in the direction of her guest hut, intending to make it look like she was on her way to use the phone in her room.

Why had he never told her? She thought she knew almost everything about him. Why had he never mentioned that he was with Vanessa? Her thoughts consumed her.

Dup was watching her as she walked past them all perched on the veranda, but Alice kept her eyes fixed on the ground, and just kept walking.

-x-

It had been such a happy day. And now...

She reached her guest hut, and before she could stop herself, she collapsed onto her bed and the tears spilled over, splashing over her still swollen and bruised cheek. Grabbing a pillow a clamping it to her face, she screamed, heart-wrenchingly pouring out her feelings into it, that she couldn't tell anyone else.

Because she knew she liked Danny as more than a friend. More than she was supposed to. She _always _had. Since the moment she had seen him through the hospital window 8 months before. _Why _had she never admitted it to herself?

Because she was scared.

Scared that she would be knocked back, told she wasn't good enough. Scared that she would finally have that proof that she was unlovable. That she deserved no-one.

...And now, it was too late. She had foolishly been spending her time with him, allowing her feelings to grow, without her even noticing just how attached to him she had become.

He had Vanessa. He was happy with her.

Alice screamed in pain and frustration into her pillow once more, drowning away her sorrows with her tears.

Why had he never told her about Vanessa?

-x-

The next thing she knew, her suitcase was packed and she was ready to go.

She couldn't stay.

_She loved him. She always had._

And he didn't love her.

...Why hadn't he told her?

-x-

'...Alice?'

Alice jumped at the sound of his voice, her heart instantly filled with dread. She didn't want to see him. She had been sitting on her bed, facing away from the sliding doors, with her suitcase next to her. She had been preparing herself to leave.

She turned slowly and looked at him, not even having enough energy to fake a smile. His eyes flickered from her face, taking in her red and puffy eyes, and then they moved to her suitcase. They lingered there, and Alice looked at the ground.

'...Where are you going?' he asked, sounding hurt. He must have realised that she was about to do a runner, with no intentions to stop and say goodbye, and the pain was etched across his face.

'Don't look at me like that.' Alice whispered.

'Like what?' he asked, still standing in the doorway.

'Like you care. Like you care I was about to leave.'

She was being unjustly harsh, but she couldn't stop the words tumbling out of her mouth. It wasn't fair.

'What? Alice, of course I care!-'

'No you don't.' Alice whispered, interrupting. 'What have I always been to you? Your charity case? Did you and Vanessa sit and plan how you would help me? Did you feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity.' She spat, becoming increasingly frustrated.

He looked at her like she had just slapped him. But before her could say anything, Alice continued.

'And then you look at me like that. Like I've hurt you in the worst way possible. Let me tell you Danny - you don't know what it is to feel pain. I know you've had a hard time sometimes, but you have _this _place. You have a family who cares for you, you have people that would lay their life on the line for you! I have no-one!' She shouted, becoming hysterical.

'I've _never _had anyone. And then I thought I had you! I thought I meant something to you!' She cried, her tears beginning to fall again, rolling over her bruised cheek. She wiped them away angrily. 'I have nothing. I have no-one. And I most certainly don't belong here. You have your business, your home, your family...and you have Vanessa.' She whispered, her body beginning to heave as she held in her sobs.

'...Alice...' Danny started, walking towards her. Alice didn't move, she stayed absolutely rooted to the spot. He reached forwards, and tried to pull her into a hug.

'Don't.' Alice warned him, and pulled away harshly. The look in his eyes made Alice's heart ache.

She stood facing him, breathing heavily.

'I promise you, this is the last time you'll see me. I won't bother you again.' She whispered.

He had a look of torment on his face. 'Alice, please-'

'Goodbye, Danny.' She told him, before she pushed past him, picked up her suitcase, and strode from the hut, tears blinding her as she stumbled towards her Jeep.

'Alice! Please! Alice please stop, please!' He chased after her.

She kept walking, not turning to look back at him.

-x-

As she sped past the house, Dup, Georgina and Nomsa all watched her, the look of shock and confusion on their faces, and Dup stood from the table. Vanessa's car was gone, so Alice didn't have to slow down. She zoomed past, not looking up at them.

In her rear view mirror, she saw Dup remove his hat, and slowly let it drop onto the floor.

-x-

**A/N: AHA! I wonder if anyone could see I was going to do that. This isn't over by the way. And Emily, don't give up on your Rax sighting just yet. Lots of love guys. Again, sorry for the mistakes, etc, there are always lots! I'm sorry it seems a bit rushed too. Or crap haha. L x**


	10. Chapter 10

Her head was pounding before she even opened her eyes, and she groaned.

Her face was pressed hard against something, and she was absolutely freezing. Even in Africa, at nights the temperatures plummeted.

Opening her eyes, she peeled her face from a wooden table, sitting upright and screwing up her eyes as the early morning sun began to rise over the high rise buildings.

She was back in Jo'Berg. She had driven there the day before, and spent the remainder of her day at a bar.

Alice presumed she was sitting out in it's beer garden, alone, having passed out drunk.

However, nothing looked familiar as her eyes searched around. The small garden was filled with small wooden tables - one of which Alice had fallen asleep on - with large wicker chairs surrounding them. Beer bottles lay scattered everywhere.

She suddenly remembered why it was she had drunk herself into oblivion. And so, she reached forwards, opened up one of the un-opened bottles on the table, and took a large swig, instantly feeling sick, but not stopping.

-x-

She was holding on to the table for support as the ground spun.

She glanced at her watch, it's hands merging together and she started to laugh at herself.

A man from inside the bar saw her, and he leant back in his stool looking out towards the beer garden.

'It's half 12!' The man called, laughing, seeing her struggle to read her watch.

Half 12 in the afternoon, and she was already absolutely plastered.

-x-

She was sure she was on a bus. Either that or South Africa had implemented moving seats on wheels on pavements.

-x-

She was being sick by the sick of a road, somewhere.

-x-

Dancing with someone as night fell, in a different bar, much, much later.

-x-

Someone was kissing her, and Alice was kissing them back.

She was sure he had said his name was Danny.

Alice pretended it was the one she loved.

-x-

More music, and dancing. Where had Danny gone?

-x-

Laughing as someone danced close to her. They asked her what she had done to her cheek. She told them her old boss had hit her, and laughed.

-x-

Doing shots with a large group of women.

-x-

Trying to tell someone her name, but was so drunk, she couldn't even speak.

-x-

_Oh...god. _

_Oh god my head._

_Oh god, I feel so sick._

The thoughts chased themselves around in her mind, certainly not helping her feel much better.

This time, when she woke, she had absolutely no idea where she was. She could only remember the tiniest details of where she had been and what she had done since about 12 o'clock in the afternoon the day before.

She opened her eyes, dreading what she was waking up to.

She lay curled around a metal pole, the cool metal pressed against her sore cheek - which had significantly calmed the swelling. Her hair was tangled around her neck and arms, her fringe sticky and wet looking.

The morning sun was again just beginning to rise, she could see the red glow between yet more high rise buildings. Sitting herself up, she noticed she had her back to two, large industrial looking bins. She had a beer bottle next to her head.

_What the hell. _

She stood up quickly, suddenly worried that she was somewhere she shouldn't be. Behind the bins, was a stone wall with a small wooden gate, and behind that - another beer garden. Alice exhaled loudly.

Dusting herself down and checking her pockets, she realised she still had her car keys in her pocket, but her handbag was no-where to be found.

Cursing under her breath as her head pounded, she moved towards the small wooden gate that lead in towards the beer garden, presuming that it was where she had come from. Being still early morning, the garden was still littered with empty beer bottles and glasses.

Alice wandered through the mess slowly, searching for any sign of her handbag - that contained all of her money. She couldn't remember ever having it during the night - which worried her. She couldn't even remember if she had had it the day before, when she had woken up in the other bar.

She headed towards the end of the garden, where there was a small entrance to, obviously, another bar.

Alice caught sight of herself in the window.

_Jesus Alice, you look like a tramp, _a small voice told her. She was wearing exactly what she had been wearing the day she had left Leopards Den. She was in desperate need of a shower, and she looked absolutely terrible - tired, slightly gaunt. Apparently 2 days of straight drinking could do that to you.

She gasped in fright when someone suddenly opened the door, instantly regretting it as her head pounded painfully.

It was a young man, in his early twenties, and he almost dropped the empty crate he was carrying when he saw her.

'Woah.' he said, taking in Alice's appearance. She blushed. She saw his eyes search over her dusty looking jeans and shirt, and her fading bruise under one of her eyes. '...Are you alright?' he asked.

'...Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.' Alice added, not sure what to do or say as she stood awkwardly.

'Are you sure? You were pretty out of it last night. I wasn't sure where you went.'

Alice blushed furiously. 'I'm really sorry, I remember _very _little about yesterday.' She told him, and laughed awkwardly. 'Have we met?' She walked forwards slightly as he smiled and began to place empty bottles into the crate.

The young man laughed, running a hand through his short, but messy brown hair casually, and sat the crate on a table. 'I'm Max. I work here. Actually, not to blow my own trumpet or anything, but I run this place. Which is why I have all the rubbish jobs the next morning.' He laughed, gesturing to the numerous bottles he had in his hands, before placing them in the crate.

'Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't do anything...stupid did I?' She asked, again blushing.

Max shook his head and smiled reassuringly. 'No, you were fine. Although, like I said, you were pretty drunk. You didn't arrive here till the early hours of the morning with a couple of women, you told me you had been clubbing.'

Alice swallowed loudly. She had no recollection of ever being in a club. But then again, she did remember dancing...

'Oh. Alright.'

'You don't remember it do you?' Max asked.

'Nope.' Alice sighed, and Max laughed. 'You don't happen to know where my handbag is do you?' Alice asked, not expecting good news.

'Oh, I do actually.' he told her, and Alice's mouth literally fell open in surprise. 'I'm sure you had told me you left it in your car in Jo'Berg. One of your lady friends told me that people had been buying you drinks all night, I don't think you actually had any money on you.'

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she realised what Max had just said.

'Wait. What do you mean I left it in my car in _Jo'Berg_?' Alice took a deep breath, 'Where the hell am I just now?'

Max looked baffled. 'You're in Cape Town.'

_Cape Town?_

Alice felt herself go light headed and she held onto the back of the chair in front of her.

'_Cape Town?'_ She asked, gasping. 'What the _bloody hell _am I doing in Cape Town?...I didn't _drive _here did I? My car _is _still in Jo'Berg then, right?'

Max looked completely bewildered at her questions. 'Em...yeah I'm pretty sure you told me you had got a bus.'

She suddenly remembered swaying around on a terribly long bus journey, completely and utterly drunk.

'Oh my _God! _What's the matter with me?' She cried. 'What in the hell made me think coming all the way to Cape Town would be a good idea?'

Max shrugged, but Alice was really only talking to herself now.

'Oh my God I'm such an idiot!' She hissed, holding her head in her hands.

'Listen...' Max started, the bottles clinking together in the crate as he picked it up, 'My wife Rosie and I are supposed to be heading out that way today to see family, I know it's a bit out there, but if you want we could give you a lift? I mean, we could at least get you to the city. Rosie wouldn't mind at all, she's great, she would completely understand.'

Something clicked slowly in Alice's mind, and she stayed quiet for some time.

_Max, his name was? Max and Rosie? Rosie Trevanion's husband had been called Max. And they lived in Cape Town. And he ran a bar...Surely not._

'...Em, it's Alice isn't it?' Max asked her,obviously remembering her name from the night before. Alice nodded slowly.

'I never meant to scare you with my offer of a lift or anything - I'm not crazy or a-'

'No, it's not that.' Alice interrupted, holding her hand up apologetically. 'You said your wife's name is Rosie?'

_Surely not..._her mind told her. _It's too much of a coincidence..._

'...And,' Alice swallowed, 'your wife isn't by any chance, at University training to become a vet?'

She could tell instantly by Max's facial expression, that she was indeed.

-x-

Reuniting with Rosie had been fun.

Her jaw had almost hit the floor when she appeared at the bar with a small suitcase packed, ready to head off to see her family.

Rosie, Max and Alice now all sat in Max's Jeep, speeding along the motorway.

Aware that she probably didn't smell particularly nice, seeing as she had slept curled around a pole outside next to some bins, Alice sat pressed up against the door with her head almost hanging out of the window - the air soothing her aching headache.

Alice couldn't believe how coincidental it had been both times she had met Rosie. And the first time she had met her husband, she had woken up drunk like a homeless person outside his bar - how embarrassing. Out of all the bars she could have ended up in in Cape Town...

She apologised frantically to both Max and Rosie for the first 15 minutes of the journey, for showing up out of the blue, for looking and smelling the way she did, for scavenging a lift off them, and for burdening them with her presence.

The pair of them, however, were both too nice to say anything horrible. Instead, they had chatted away happily to her. Alice listened to the pair of them talking between themselves, Rosie tucked against Max's body as he drove. He had his arm wrapped over her shoulders happily too. They looked so in love, and a tiny niggling of jealously was twisting Al

'Anyway Alice,' Rosie started, and Alice instantly felt dread squeeze her stomach - she knew exactly what Rosie was going to ask her - 'how come you're not at Leopard's Den anymore? Dad called me just the other day and said you were going to be with them for a while, that you had quit your job up North?'

Alice sighed, deciding to tell her the story from the beginning - or most of it.

'Yeah, it was just after the animal auction, when we arrived back at the game park, I had a slight argument with my boss,' she cringed, 'and so I left. Ended up on the phone to your dad, ended up staying...Well, that's it really.'

'...So, if you don't mind me asking...how come we found you in Cape Town this morning, at Max's bar?' Rosie asked, sounding slightly embarrassed for asking what she saw as a rude question.

Alice sighed.

'I left!' She laughed. If she didn't laugh, she would cry.

'So...were you not happy there? Or...?'

'...I realised something.' Alice told Rosie after a moment. 'Realised that some things wouldn't work they way I had wanted them to.'

Rosie was looking at her sadly, sensing her pain, but not understanding why.

-x-

Alice was now leaning against the door, her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep to avoid having to talk any more about herself. Rosie and Max had been talking quietly for a while, discussing things from the weather to how excited Rosie was to be going home for a while.

After a minute of quiet, the Jeep's rumbling engine the only noise, Rosie's mobile phone started ringing.

'It's Leopards Den!' Alice heard Rosie tell Max excitedly. 'Hello?' She answered.

'Oh, hey Dup!'

Alice could hear Dup's deep muffled voice from the mobile, but couldn't hear what it was that he was saying.

'Yeah, we're on our way,' Rosie said, replying to Dup, 'But oh my god, Dup, you are _never _going to believe who we found in Cape Town.' She said quietly, and Alice could almost feel her eyes travel across her 'sleeping' body.

When Rosie told Dup, Alice could just imagine his reaction.

'Yeah! Max said she was in the bar all last night...we think she was out elsewhere as well. When did she leave?'

Dup's low montone grumbled in reply.

'Dup...I'm worried about her.' Rosie practically whispered.

Alice kept her eyes screwed shut, still facing away from both Rosie and Max. Her cheek bumped against the now closed window every so often.

'I mean this in the nicest way possible, but...she looks pretty terrible. Gaunt...sort of skinny. And really tired. She admitted to Max, too, that she couldn't remember anything about her night out - I mean she didn't even realise she was in Cape Town, she still thought she was in Jo'Berg! Something must be upsetting her...I mean-' Rosie fell silent, as Dup obviously interrupted her.

Alice could almost feel her ears straining to hear what he was saying, but it was impossible.

'An argument? Between her and Dad? ...But I always thought they got on so well!' Rosie exclaimed.

Their conversation continued, as Alice bit her lip.

'Well, when he sobers up, you can tell him we are going to bring her straight to Leopards Den. She's sleeping and we are approaching Jo'Berg now, so we're not going to wake her up and drop her off. I'm worried about what state she'll get herself in again. And obviously, her and Dad need to resolve something. When they are both sober.'

Alice eyes were wide open, staring out of the window, but she kept her body as still as she could, as not to give herself away. She didn't want to go to Leopards Den. Nope, she really didn't. Not to where Danny was.

To where Vanessa and Danny were.

She suddenly realised that Danny obviously hadn't been dealing with her departure any better than she had - they way Dup and Rosie were talking, it sounded like he was drunk.

'Right, Dup. I'll see you soon. Can't wait to see you.' Rosie added, before Alice heard the phone being flung onto the dashboard gently.

-x-

Pretending to wake just minutes later, Alice stretched and turned towards Rosie and Max slowly, faking a yawn.

As she peeled open her eyes, she saw them exchange a shifty glance - they really had been hoping she wouldn't have woken up.

'Where are we?' Alice asked as sleepily as she could.

Neither of them replied immediately, and Rosie bit her lip.

'Just...coming up to Jo'Berg.' She said quietly.

'Oh, perfect.' Alice said, and she dusted herself down, trying to make it look like she was ready to depart.

'But...Alice, we-'

'Hope my Jeep is where I left it!' Alice laughed.

Rosie fell silent, looking at Max.

'...Where about did you leave it?' Max asked, trying to shift the slightly awkward atmosphere that was steadily growing.

'Outside the first bar I went to, I think. 'Loft', it was called.'

'...I know the place.' Max nodded, and rubbed Rosie's shoulder gently with his free hand.

'Aww good. Thanks you two. Really, it was lovely of you to give me a lift, I appreciate it.'

They both just smiled, the strain showing on their faces.

-x-

Alice jumped out of Max's car and felt a wave of relief wash over her as she spotted her Jeep parked outside the closed bar.

She sighed and started to walk towards it, hearing Rosie and Max jump out behind her.

'Alice,' Rosie started, calling to her as she followed Alice to her Jeep, 'look, we want to take you with us to Leopards Den.'

Alice shook her head, and just kept walking.

'Alice? Alice! Please, I don't know what happened between you and my Dad, but I think you both need to speak to each other. If not for your sake, for my Dad's. Dup said he hasn't been sober since you left.'

Alice spotted her missing handbag sitting on the seat of her locked Jeep, and she turned back to face Rosie.

'Alice...please.'

She laughed slightly and shook her head.

'No, Rosie, I'm sorry.'

Rosie's face fell, and they were both quiet for a moment. Max stood by his Jeep, kicking the type mindlessly.

'Well...will we see each other again? Will you come by?'

Alice shrugged. 'I'm sorry Rosie, I don't know. I've made a decision that I need to stick to, for more than just my benefit. I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make much sense, but...'

'Did he make a pass at you?' Rosie suddenly blurted out, sounding upset.

Alice was startled. 'What? Who?'

'My Dad. Did he make a pass at you? Is that why you left? I knew he liked you, I wondered if he would.'

Alice frowned, frustrated.

She couldn't really take in what Rosie had just said. She thought that Alice had left, because Danny had tried to kiss her? Rosie had thought that would upset her? And she said 'She knew he liked her?'

'...Wh- I...What?' Alice asked, resting her hand on her Jeep's door handle.

Rosie blushed. 'I...I thought he maybe tried to kiss you.'

'Rosie, he is in a relationship with Vanessa.' Alice told her, the confusion evident in her voice.

Rosie looked as though Alice had just run her over with a truck.

'WHAT?'

-x-

**A/N; Okay...I think I'm losing my story a bit here, dragging it out a bit too long? If you guys are confused I'm really sorry, quality of writing has just dropped wayyyyyy low as well haha. sorry guys. Only one or two chapters left. If I can bring myself to write them!**

**Sorry! L x**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice had quickly summarised what she knew about Danny and Vanessa's relationship as they stood by her Jeep. Rosie told Alice her Dad had not mentioned it at all, ever, and asked how long it had been going on. Alice admitted she didn't know. For all she knew, it could have been going on the whole 8 months or so that she had known Danny.

And that _killed _her.

Why had he never told her?

She couldn't stop asking herself that question.

-x-

Rosie and Max soon departed. It was an emotional goodbye, Alice and Rosie not knowing if they would ever see each other again.

Alice joked that they way _they_ ran into each other, they would no doubt bump into each other at some point.

-x-

Now, Alice sat in her Jeep, her elbows resting against her steering wheel and her head in her hands, huffing and gasping as she desperately tried not to cry. She didn't feel she had anything else to cry about. She felt like if she cried, her emotional gauge would explode, and she would shuffle around, a tearful mess, forever. She knew if the tears started they would be difficult to stop.

Having no-where to go, she lay down across the soft fabric seats, pushing her handbag to the floor, she slowly fell asleep, feeling the previous few days catch up with her.

-x-

She woke up with someone rapping hard on her Jeep window, and she sat bolt upright with a jolt. His face was vaguely familiar, and Alice sighed in frustration as she opened the door.

She had a sudden want for her old life. Her quiet, untroubled, albeit lonely life. The time she lived alone, and worked as a locum. She had gotten in such a mess since then, everything seemed so complicated now.

'Can I help you?' Alice asked, unable to keep the agitation out of her voice.

'I'm sorry,' The young man said, and blushed, 'I was just arriving to work at the bar,' he said, pointing behind him to the 'Loft', 'and I saw you, thought I recognised you. 'Were you in the bar the other day?'

Alice sighed.

'I'm sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to see if you were alright.' He added, looking suddenly very afraid, as though he had just awoken a sleeping animal.

'...Well, thank you for being concerned, but I'm fine. And yes, you would undoubtedly have seen me the other night.' Alice told him, rolling her eyes.

He laughed nervously. 'Okay, well...' He trailed off into silence, turning away from the Jeep.

Alice suddenly caught sight of herself in her rear view mirror.

'Wait!' Alice called out, and the young man turned around, 'do you know if there is anywhere I can to stay and get cleaned up?'

-x-

Alice lay in her clean bed, in her clean pyjamas, with her wet and beautifully smelling hair strewn across her pillow.

She had checked herself into the B and B opposite the bar. It was a beautiful place, something which she had splashed out on slightly, but only because she was still financially comfortable. Her handbag containing her various envelopes of cash sat on the bedside table, also still containing the letter than Danny had sent her. Her suitcase was lying open by the door to her en suite, various items of clothing lying on the floor.

Despite Alice's situation - in love with someone who didn't love her, had spend the last two days drunk, and was more alone now than ever - she had a small smile on her face as she looked out over the setting sun, golden shafts of light illuminating her face as they streamed in through the large glass window over looking the city.

_Things can't get much worse, _a small, sad voice told her. _Things can only get better..._

She sighed, and closed her eyes, at least feeling better than she was clean and completely sober. Her headache had completely disappeared too.

Pulling the duvet tightly around her, she felt sleep begin to lull her under, and she began to feel like she was sinking slowly into her dream world...

A sharp rap of knuckles on her door made her frown and almost scream in frustration.

She just wanted to be left alone!

'WHAT?' She shouted in the direction of the door, not bothering to be polite in the slightest, turning in her bed and feeling sleep ebb away.

No-one answered, they just knocked again, the same pattern.

_Knock knock knock._

Alice ripped her duvet off of her body and tore from her bed, stomping along towards the door angrily whilst running a hand through her cool, wet hair.

Not even bothering to look through the small peep hole, she wrenched the door open, a frown still on her face.

It was like her heart physically spluttered as her eyes met his, and her frown fell from her face and was replaced by one of shock, tears already threatening in her eyes.

No.

She didn't want to see him.

What was he doing?

She didn't want him there.

No, no, no.

'Alice-' Danny started, placing his hand on the door to stop her from closing it in his face, 'I _need _to talk to you. Please.' His voice was straining, sounding hoarse and desperate.

'...Please.' He whispered.

-x-

She had promised him when she left, that if there was one thing she would do, it would be to ensure that he never saw her again. And yet, here they now stood, facing each other at the foot of Alice's bed, the door to the room now closed. She had let him in, her head screaming at her not to do it, telling her that she would only get hurt.

But her broken, shattered heart had let him in.

She turned to face him, crossing her arms across her chest.

'What do you want?' She asked him quietly, 'How did you find me?'

He was quiet for a minute, and Alice's eyes moved across his face.

His stubble was growing in slowly, adding to his rugged and slightly tired look. His eyes were as gentle as they had always been - their beauty even more startling than Alice could have ever have remembered. His hair sat messily on top of his head, and he ran a hand through it as he sighed, still standing in front of her. He dropped his gaze, and chose not to answer Alice's questions.

'...I know you probably don't want to see me...' He started,

'-You're right. I don't.' Alice whispered rudely, trying with all her might to hate him, to despise him, to have any feeling towards him except love. But it was impossible.

Her words seem to have stung him for a moment and he closed his mouth, staring straight into her eyes.

'Alice...I never ever meant to hurt you.' He started, and Alice shook her head slowly, biting her lip.

'I never even realised what had happened until you had gone. I never realised what I had been doing to you. But you need to know the truth. Because I see now just how bad things must have seemed. But hear me out.'

Alice looked straight into his desperate pleading eyes.

'There _was _something going on between me and Vanessa. There isn't any more.' He said, and Alice couldn't stop the frown appearing slowly on her face.

'-And I know that you would have been wondering why I didn't tell you I was with her, especially when you know everything else about me. It's because...I was scared to tell you. When you phoned, after you had quit your job, I had been with Vanessa for less than a week. And...as awful as it sounds...I went out with her because I realised...' He trailed off into silence, and Alice stared back at him, listening to the words slowly tumbling from his mouth.

'...I realised that I could never have _you. _I realised I didn't deserve you.'

Alice felt a sob rising in her chest and she let out a small gasp, though fought to keep her eyes dry.

What was he saying?

She looked into his eyes, feeling their warm glow draw her in.

Did he love her, too? She didn't understand.

'Why are you telling me all this?' She almost shouted, her hands flailing as she tried to sound angry.

She was too tired. Of it all.

'I know you don't understand why I left.' She told him, 'I could see it in your eyes when-'

'But I do understand.' He told her, and Alice fell silent.

'I do understand why you left now.' He told her again.

Alice's breathing was beginning to sound laboured as she remained silent for a moment, staring at him.

'It's because you need me in your life, just as much as I need you. And I treated you so terribly. I pushed you away, when you saw me with Vanessa. I never realised it straight away, hell, I never even realised it until you had walked out of my life for good. I never realised just how much I love you, Alice Collins.'

Tears spilled down Alice's cheeks. Sobs began to take hold of her body.

'Then why were you with Vanessa?' She shouted, sobbing, 'Why did you not tell me?' She cried, feeling the urge to punch the bed, 'You chose her!'

'...I didn't chose her _over_ you...I chose her because I thought I didn't deserve you.' He told her quietly, such a drastic comparison to Alice's shouting and uncontrollable crying.

Alice tore her hands through her long hair as she cried.

'I never told you how I felt because I was scared. I was sure that you would never love me back. But after you had left, after I realised how seeing me with Vanessa had affected you, I realised that you _must _love me. You must. Because I don't think I can cope, if you don't love me back.' He told her.

'I don't think I know how to live without you anymore, Alice. I need you. I need you in my life, and I tracked you down because I need to know you feel the same.'

Alice looked straight into his eyes, her body shaking slightly as she fought desperately with her body to regain control of her emotions.

'Please.' He whispered, 'Please tell me you need me as much as I need you...'

He sounded to sad, so desperate. There was a tear building in his left eye.

'Please Alice.' He whispered again, staying on the spot, but his body almost gravitating towards her.

He loved her.

She loved him.

Alice continued to cry, as she looked him hard in the eyes.

He seemed to see the doubt there in her eyes, threatening.

'I won't break your heart. I know I already have, but I never ever meant for that to happen. And it will never happen again. I promise you Alice. I love you.'

Alice stood completely still, her tears flowing down her face slower than before.

She had been quiet for a long time.

He suddenly looked deflated. He looked as though he was giving up.

'I'm sorry.' Was all he whispered.

'I...' Alice started, and he looked desperately at her, his shoulders slumping, his eyes seeming as though they were slowly dulling.

'I do.' She whispered.

'I do love you.' She said louder, and he cried out as he crossed the distance between them and held her face in his hands.

'I love you so much.' He told her, crying freely now, 'and I can't believe I almost lost you because I've never been able to tell you-'

'Shhhh...' Alice shushed him soothingly, running one of her hands over his cheek bone, down his neck and round to his back, taking in everything about him - his firm but caring and loving hold on her face, his hot, stubbly skin on his face, the smooth linen of his t-shirt.

'It doesn't matter.' She told him. 'Because I love you. And you...love me.'

The smile on his face, through his tears, confirmed this.

'...And that's all that matters now.' She told him.

He bowed his head to hers, and kissed her softly.

It may not have come about in the best way.

It may not have come about in the easiest, least stressful, least complicated way.

But here she stood, her lips pressed softly against hers, feeling her heart swell.

Danny was all that mattered. He was all that had ever mattered.

And she loved him so much, just as she always had.

The best part was, he loved her too.

He wrapped his arms around her back, and kissed her lovingly.

-x-

**A/N; if this chapter disappears soon, its because I've changed my mind and I dont like it, which is not what you're supposed to do - I know! - but if I don't post it now, believe me I never will.**

**Sorry for the usual mistakes, etc. Sorry if it hasn't really made sense too! L x**


End file.
